God Gave Me You
by CTMfan-13
Summary: Sister Bernadette x Doctor Turner. AU
1. Chapter 1

Sister Bernadette sat up slowly as the gravity of the situation started to become clear. What had they done?

"I never meant for this to happen, Sister" he said as he buttoned his shirt and adjusted his tie.

"I don't think either of us intended this, Dr Turner." She responded quietly, looking down at the floor and refusing to meet his eyes.

They both stayed silent.

"I'm so...so very sorry, Sister. I don't know what came over me. You're so..."

"I should go. Timothy will be looking for you..."She cut him off, barely glancing his way as she headed for the curtain before he cut her off.

"Sister, we need to discuss this. I can't just let you go without-"

It was too late. She'd already walked out of the hall, heading back to the fete.

Making her way into the chapel, Sister Bernadette fell to her knees in front of the altar, a pained sob escaping her lips.

"Forgive me, Lord." She whispered, barely able to contain the tears from falling down her face.

Unbeknownst to her, Sister Julienne had arrived back at Nonnatus a few minutes earlier and had been in her office finishing up some notes. Hearing her young Sister's tearful prayers, she immediately made her way into the chapel to comfort her.

"My dear, Sister. Whatever is the matter? Has something happened?" Julienne kneeled next to her, hoping to be of comfort to Sister Bernadette.

"Sister? I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were here. I didn't mean to disturb you." Sister Bernadette wiped her eyes and made to get up.

Putting her hand on her arm, Sister Julienne helped her to sit in a chair beside the altar.

"Sister, I'm more concerned about your well being at the moment. Are you alright?" Sister Julienne glanced down at her hands, noticing red on her palms. "What's happened to your hand?"

Sister Bernadette looked at her confused for a moment before she realized she's never finished bandaging her hand.

"Oh...I fell. Doctor Turner...I took his place in the three legged race with Timothy. We won. But...we fell at the finish line. You know how young boys can be...so excitable." She stood from the chair. "I should go take care of this. Thank you, Sister. I'm sorry I interrupted you."

Sister Julienne watched as she left the chapel and made her way to the clinical room. She had been worried about Sister Bernadette for several weeks, her normally joyous personality seemed to have flickered out. Walking back to her office, she sent up a silent prayer that she would be able to confide in her. All she wanted was to help her find her way back to her old self.

It was Tuesday. Clinic day. Sister Bernadette had done her best to avoid Doctor Turner at all costs. Watching as the last of the patients cleared out of the hall, she made her way into the kitchen to start cleaning up.

Upon entering, her mind flashed back to the last time she'd been in this room. She had been running her hand under the sink, trying to clean the gravel from her wounded palm when he entered.

 _"Would you like me to have a look at that?"_

 _"Yes"_

 _She extended her hand to him as he came towards her. She watched in silence as he lowered his mouth to her hand, too shocked to move away._

 _"Sister..." He whispered as he moved closer to her, his lips inches from hers._

 _The next thing she knew, they were kissing passionately. Her hands had made their way, of their own accord, around his neck as he pressed her body closer to his._

 _She should stop. She needed to stop. But she didn't. She felt his hands move to her waist, clutching at her through her habit. Her body felt as if it was on fire, a path of flames following every movement of his hands._

 _She didn't know how it happened, but before she knew it, she was leaning against the countertop as her hands were pulling at his jumper, clinging to him as his hands made their way under her habit. He pulled back to look at her, silently asking for permission._

 _Wordlessly, she nodded and reached up to claim his lips with hers once more. He wrapped his arms around her, cradling her as he placed her onto the countertop. They moved together for what seemed like forever but also no time at all. Coming back to reality, they looked at one another. Both full of fear, questions and confusion._

 _"I never meant for this to happen, Sister."_

Hearing the curtain rustle, she came back to the present. She didn't need to look over to see who it was, she knew. Taking a deep breath, she looked up at him as he stood in the doorway.

"Greetings, Doctor."

"Sister?...Might I speak with you?"

"Of course, Doctor Turner."

"Patrick."

She froze as he spoke. "I'm sorry?"

He cleared his throat as he made his way towards her, gesturing to the small table and chairs in the corner for her to take a seat. "My name. Patrick. I feel like we're a bit past formal terms." His tone was soft, almost fearful.

Sitting across from one another, they fell into an awkward silence.

"You wanted to speak with me Doctor? Is all well?" Sister Bernadette was using all the power she could muster to keep calm, while her heart was beating a path out of her chest.

"Sister...about what happened. At the fete...I can't apologize enough. I don't know what came over me. I-"

Sister Bernadette cut him off. "You were not alone in those actions, Doctor Turner. I am as much to blame for what occurred as you...please, let us not place blame to assuage our own guilt."

"Sister Bernadette...I want you to know, what I did...I don't regret. I am sorry for the way I acted, but the act itself..."

"Please, Doctor...don't say anything more." She sighed, trying to find the words to convey her feelings. "I...I won't lie to you, I don't regret what happened either, but I made a vow...and though I've broken it already, I cannot in good conscience let it happen again. Even if I wanted to."

"If I didn't accept that, I wouldn't deserve to live. But, Sister Bernadette...I find it very hard to accept."

"I understand, Doctor Turner."

Nodding his head, he stood from the table and made his way out of the kitchen, stopping just outside the kitchen hatch to take a final glance at her before he left the hall.

Hearing the door shut behind him, Sister Bernadette let out a choked sob, resting her head in her hands as she let out all the emotions she'd been trying so desperately to hide.


	2. Chapter 2

Patrick Turner stood outside Nonnatus House, waiting for the door to be answered and hoping that it wouldn't be Sister Bernadette who let him inside. The tension between the two of them was palpable. Everyone in Nonnatus House felt the awkwardness that arose whenever Doctor Turner and Sister Bernadette were in the same room. After several weeks, it was becoming too much for him to deal with.

To his delight, it is Nurse Miller who answers the door.

"Come in, Doctor Turner. Can I offer you a cup of tea? We have a fresh pot and were just enjoying some cake while Sister Monica Joan is visiting her family today."

"No, thank you, Nurse Miller. I wouldn't want to intrude. Is Sister Julienne here? I need to speak with her."

"Of course, I'll fetch her."

Patrick waited in the hallway, feeling it was a better choice than following Nurse Miller into the dining room where Sister Bernadette may very well be. After a few moments, Sister Julienne appeared through the doorway.

"Good afternoon, Doctor Turner. What can I do for you?"

"Might we speak somewhere privately, Sister Julienne?"

"Of course. Let us retire to my office. Did Nurse Miller offer you any tea or cake?"

"She did, thank you, but I declined. After you, Sister."

They walked down the hallway towards her office, his nerves beginning to grow with every step. He'd been mulling this decision in his head for days. It would be better for her this way, to not be reminded of him. Now all he had to do was tell Sister Julienne. As the office door shut behind him, he steeled himself for her reaction.

That evening, all of Nonnatus House sat at the table watching Sister Julienne as she conveyed the events of her conversation with Doctor Turner.

"Leaving Poplar? What about his practice? What about Timothy?" Surprising them all, Sister Bernadette had been the one to speak first.

"Doctor Turner has asked me to pass on his respects to all of you. He has arranged a locum to act in his absence until a more permanent replacement can be found. It comes as a shock to us all, but he has made his decision clear. Doctor Turner has given me no other information on where he is going or what has...influenced this decision, therefore I'm afraid I cannot comment any more on the subject."

Sister Bernadette walked back into Nonnatus House as the sun was beginning to rise. She'd been called out to a delivery right after pudding had been set out, and had remained there through the evening.

Pushing the door open, she looked down at the floor, noticing an envelope laying just inside the door's path. Bending over to pick it up, she immediately knew its author. His handwriting was terrible, like most doctors, but it was one of those things that was so distinctly him. Flipping it over, she noticed her name written in his messy scrawl and her heart skipped a beat. She couldn't tell if it was in excitement or fear, but she couldn't think of that now. She had to get to her room as quickly as possible so that she could read it without distraction.

Entering her cell, she shut the door tightly and slipped her finger under the seal of the envelope and began to read:

 _Dear Sister Bernadette,_

 _I am a coward and a fool. I want nothing more than to say what I feel for you in person, but I can't. I also cannot stop myself from writing it to you now._

 _I love you. My mind is full of you. I want us to be a family: you, myself and Timothy. I would want nothing more than to give you my name and pledge my never ending love to you for eternity. To be the first person you see when you awaken and the last person you see as you fall asleep at night, held tightly in my embrace._

 _Sister, I can't stay in Poplar knowing that I can never have you. This tension between us is unbearable. I'm sorry for the distress my actions have caused you. I shall leave you in peace, with no reminders of what we've done. I hope this will lessen the pain I have caused you._

 _Please know that I love you, and will continue to do so no matter the distance between us._

 _Yours eternally,_

 _Patrick_


	3. Chapter 3

God Gave Me You 3

It had been almost a month since Doctor Turner had left Poplar, and Sister Bernadette had not been herself. She'd become even more quiet and withdrawn than ever before. On several occasions, Sister Julienne had noticed how red her eyes had become, the result of tears and sorrow. She wanted nothing more than to help her, offer her support or a few kind words, but everything she tried didn't seem to make a difference. She woke early, dressed for the day ahead, and kneeled at the foot of her bed praying for Sister Bernadette as she always did.

Laying in her cell, sleep eluded her as it had on most nights since he'd been gone. She traced the scar on her left palm with her fingers, almost reverently. What was she going to do? How would she tell Sister Julienne?

As if her body knew what she was thinking, she rushed out of her room and down the hallway to the bathroom, barely making it before she was ill.

 _"I shall leave you in peace with no reminders of what we have done."_

'Fat chance of that, Doctor Turner.' She thought.

Wretching once again, she didn't hear the knock on the partially open door, the click as it was closed or the hurried footsteps making their way to her side. She only felt hands rubbing up and down her back, trying to comfort her.

Tears pooled in her eyes as she looked up at Sister Julienne.

"Sister...I...I'm sorry."

Fetching a cool flannel and wiping it across her brow, Sister Julienne responded in her calm and controlled manner. Much the same way a mother would care for her child.

"It's alright, Sister Bernadette. There's no reason to be sorry for feeling ill."

Sister Bernadette looked up at her mentor. She had to tell someone. It had to come out sooner or later. And to be honest, she would rather the first person be Sister Julienne.

"I'm not ill, Sister." She paused, tears streaming down her porcelain skin as she whispered the two words she'd been praying she was wrong about. "I'm pregnant."

Sister Julienne tried to suppress her shock as she put her arm around her young charge.

"Oh Sister...I'm sorry to ask, but...were you...forced?"

Sister Bernadette's tears continued in earnest before she was able to shake her head and whisper "No."

Julienne sat silently, knowing she would talk when she was ready. After a few deep breaths as her tears abated, she sighed.

"Sister, this baby..." She placed her hand on her abdomen. "This baby is the product of an act of love."

"I see. Have you told the father?"

"I can't." She sniffled, willing her tears to stop.

"Don't you think he ought to know, Sister?"

"Yes. I do...I want to tell him, but I can't."

"Do you know how far gone you are?"

"Eleven weeks tomorrow." Sister Bernadette whispered.

Tomorrow was Saturday. Counting back in her head, Sister Julienne immediately knew what was on the calendar eleven weeks ago. It had been the day of the fete. All the pieces of the puzzle were finally coming together.

"Oh, my dear Sister. It's Doctor Turner, isn't it? The father of your child?"

"Yes. And now he's gone." She began sobbing again. "Oh, Sister Julienne...what am I going to do?!"

"For starters, we're going to get you off of this cold floor. It's not good for you...or for baby." She took a moment to realize how surreal it was to be saying that sentence to one of her Sisters. "Then, we're going to get you into bed to rest for the day, after I examine you."

Nodding her head, she allowed herself to be helped up and led back to her cell. Sister Julienne excused herself to retrieve her bag for the examination, leaving Sister Bernadette alone with her thoughts again. She reached into the drawer of her nightstand, pulling out the letter from Doctor Turner. She didn't need to look at it, she'd read it so often it had been ingrained into memory. She was staring blankly at the letter when Sister Julienne came back in. She placed the letter beside her and laid down on her bed for the exam.

"Everything seems to be in order. Baby's heartbeat is strong and your vitals are excellent." Sister Julienne announced in her normal, happy tone. Sister Bernadette knew it was an act, she knew that she wanted to know more.

"Sister? Can you sit for a moment and talk? I want to explain..."

"My dear, you owe me no explanation."

"I want to...please, Sister. I need to tell you."

Sister Julienne sat on the edge of the bed as Sister Bernadette sat next to her. "Then you must unburden yourself, and I will listen. As I always have...and always will."

"I hardly know where to begin. I suppose these feelings have been obvious for months even before...what I mean to say is. I'm sorry, this isn't how I imagined this happening."

"Imagined what, Sister?"

"Having a baby. I imagined it would be a lot less complicated than this is turning out to be."

"You've imagined having a child, Sister Bernadette?" The look of surprise on her face was not well hidden.

"I'm sorry, Sister. I wanted to tell you. But I was so ashamed. I took vows, I made a commitment to God to live a life of service. And then...I broke it."

"You've been unhappy for several months, Sister. Even before the fete. I had hoped you would confide in me and let me help you."

"Sister, I thought I'd lost my faith. I felt so wretched, that I didn't know what to do. I wanted to come to you, but didn't want to hurt you with what I was feeling. I didn't want to make any demands on your time, much like now."

Sister Julienne didn't know what to say. Her poor Sister had been in such pain and she'd get that she couldn't come to her for guidance. "I'm sorry I made you feel that way, Sister Bernadette. I hope you know that you could come to me about anything."

Sister Bernadette let out a sound between a sob and a laugh. "Sister, I think the conversation we're having now is proof of that." She reached for the letter and handed it to Sister Julienne. "I haven't lost my faith, Sister. I think that God has a different path for me, but I don't know what to do."

Opening the letter that she'd been handed, tears came to Sister Julienne's eyes. Folding it as she finished reading, she handed the letter back to Sister Bernadette.

"That's quite a lovely letter. Doctor Turner certainly has a way with words."

"Yes...he does."

"Tell me, Sister Bernadette. What is it in your heart? Because from that letter, I can see what's in his."

"I love him, Sister."


	4. Chapter 4

God Gave Me You 4

 _"I love him, Sister."_

As soon as the words left her mouth, she knew there was no turning back.

"I don't know what to do, Sister. Please, tell me what to do."

Sister Julienne looked at her with tears in her eyes. "I cannot tell you what to do, Sister Bernadette. I can advise, but ultimately the choice is yours."

They spoke for quite some time, laying out all the options Sister Bernadette could choose. In the end, the choice was simple- but not without consequences.

"If I chose to leave the Order, Sister- I would be alone, with my child. But if I stay, I would be alone without it. This is not an easy choice, either way I am at a loss."

"Sister Bernadette, you will never be alone. Should you choose to...to leave the Order," she paused, gathering as much calm into her voice as she could. "You would still be a nurse and midwife, and Nonnatus House would always be your home."

Sister Bernadette stared at her in shock. "You would allow me to stay?" Her voice barely above a whisper.

Taking her hands in her own, Sister Julienne smiled. "I would be a fool to let you go. And...and I would never forgive myself for not getting to know your child."

At that moment, Sister Bernadette erupted in tears. Tears of happiness, gratitude and love. She was never one to be overly affectionate, but she threw her arms around Sister Julienne in a hug that conveyed her thanks. Letting go after a few moments, Sister Bernadette wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Thank you, Sister Julienne. From the bottom of our hearts."

Sister Julienne squeezed her hand and looked down at the bedspread, collecting her thoughts before she spoke next b

"My dear, as I'm sure you're aware, this will not be an easy transition. But know that I will be here for you every step of the way. First and foremost, you must decide how you want to go about telling the rest of Nonnatus House."

Sister Bernadette's face turned pensive as she nodded. She was concerned about how everyone would react when they knew. Surely it would be easier to leave with her child, but Nonnatus was her home, and those women were her family.

"If you like, I will be the one to pass on the news." Sister Julienne continued, noticing the change in Sister Bernadette's face as she thought it over.

"I think, perhaps, it may be best to come from you, Sister. After formalities I've been taken care of...at least, to tell the other Sisters first."

Immediately, Sister Julienne knew she was referring to Sister Evangelina. "Of course. Now, I'm taking you off the rota for the rest of the day." Sister Bernadette opened her mouth to protest. "No arguments. It has been a very...taxing morning to say the least and you could use the rest. I expect you'd like to move forward with arrangements quickly?"

Sister Bernadette nodded. "I think it's for the best. Give everyone time to adjust to the situation before it becomes...apparent."

Julienne nodded. "In that case, I shall make the necessary arrangements and we can finalize everything this afternoon. Would you-did you- want to be there when I inform the Sisters?"

"I want to be brave...but I'm nervous. You've all been my family for so long. I can't stand the fact that I've become such a disappointment to you."

Sister Julienne took Sister Bernadette's hands once again, forcing her to look at her. "You are _not_ a disappointment! You've found love- true, reciprocated love- the greatest gift our Lord can give to us in life. It may not be expected, given the circumstances, but it in no way changes the fact that we are your family and that we care for you. Understood?"

Nodding through her tears, Sister Bernadette squeezed Sister Julienne's hands.

"Now then, lie back and try to rest for a bit. I'll go to the kitchen and ask Mrs. B to make you some tea and toast before I head to my office and begin the paperwork. I'll be just down the hall if you need me."

"Thank you, Sister. For everything." She laid down in her bed as Sister Julienne drew the covers around her and fell into a peaceful sleep for the first time since that fateful day eleven weeks prior.


	5. Chapter 5

God Gave Me You 5

"So it has been decided that Sister Bernadette will now be known as Shelagh, since she is no longer a member of the Order. But will remain at Nonnatus as a nurse and midwife."

Sister Evangelina and Sister Monica Joan remained silent as Sister Julienne spoke at dinner that evening. They had been called into her office just before midday prayers and informed of the situation. Sister Evangelina had reacted to the news with an anger that did not surprise anyone. She had always been fond of her youngest Sister, keeping close tabs on her since her first days as a postulant. She seemed to be taking the entire situation personally, while Sister Monica Joan remained silent, muttering something about poetry and astrology that nobody could understand.

The nurses looked stunned, but intrigued. "Why would she want to leave, Sister? When it's been her life for so long?" Nurse Miller was the first to speak, the most sensitive and quiet of the bunch.

Sister Julienne straightened in her seat. "There is one more thing I should tell you. Sister-...Shelagh, is expecting a child. I trust that you will all respect her privacy by not being overly inquisitive and being sensitive to the situation." Silence descended on the table as Sister Julienne's words sank in.

"A baby? Oh my, that's...unexpected."

"Seems to me like the whole thing is unexpected, Nurse Franklin!" Sister Evangelina spat out.

"Sister..." Julienne had a warning tone to her voice, trying to stem an outburst similar to that afternoon.

"Where is S-Shelagh? Is she alright? Only, we haven't seen her all day." asked Cynthia

"She's as well as can be expected. She's been a bit under the weather today, and was very nervous about facing all of you with her news. I felt it was better for her health to rest for now, while I informed you all."

The nurses nodded, each of them unsure as per what to do next. Everyone continued on with their meals in silence, though none actually ate. After clearing the table, the nuns headed to chapel for Compline while the nurses kept themselves busy.

Shelagh sat on her bed, still in her dressing gown and cap, staring into the suitcase she'd brought with her almost a decade before and hadn't seen since. The clothes were out of date even back then, but now they would almost be too small for her barely there bump. Suppressing a sigh, she began to hang up each item of clothing when she heard a tentative knock on her door.

Warily, she opened the door a crack, worried that she was about to be chastised by Sister Evangelina. To her surprise, Nurse Franklin was on the other side of the door, bearing a tea tray.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you. I just wanted to make sure you were feeling alright and to bring you something to eat since you missed dinner."

Shelagh smiled at the blonde nurse. "Thank you, Nurse Franklin. Please, come in. Let me just...move this out of the way." She grabbed the suitcase and put it underneath her bed, but not before Trixie had gotten a quick look at its contents.

"How are you feeling, Shelagh?" Trixie asked, testing out the waters of Sister Bernadette's new name, as she sat next to her on the bed.

"I suppose I'm alright. Circumstances being what they are, of course." She paused to look directly at Trixie. "Thank you for asking, Nurse Franklin. I know that everyone must be in shock by my recent...status change."

Trixie smiled at her. "Well you certainly know how to shake things up." Shelagh glanced down at her lap and looked as though she might start crying. Trixie took her hand and held it in both of hers. "I just wanted to make sure you're all right and to let you know I'm here for you if you need anything."

Shelagh smiled through tear-filled eyes and squeezed her hand. "I do so appreciate that, Nurse Franklin. You have no idea how much."

"Well now, let's not get too emotional, although I know you can't help it right now. I told Sister Julienne I wouldn't bother you, so I'll leave this tray with you and let you rest. But if you need anything, I'm just down the hall."

She stood from the bed and headed for the door before turning around and wrapping Shelagh in a hug. Returning the sentiment, Shelagh couldn't help but smile as she heard Trixie whisper "Congratulations."

"Are you sad, Dad?" Timothy's voice shook Patrick from his thoughts. He's almost forgotten his son was home. Turning from his spot at the kitchen table, he smiled at Tim.

"How can I be sad when I've got you?"

Tim smiled back at his father but was unconvinced. "Dad, you look like your team lost the cricket final and it was all your fault."

Patrick had to laugh at that. Ten year old boy wisdom, he thought to himself. "I'm fine Tim, just tired today. How was school?"

"Fine, I guess. But boring, actually. There aren't as many kids around here as there are in Poplar...but at least they've got a Cubs group." He noticed Patrick was still staring into space.

"Do you miss Poplar, Dad? Is that it?"

"A bit, I suppose." Patrick could barely get the lie out of his mouth. Truth be told, he couldn't get one person out of his mind, couldn't stop wondering where she was at that moment or what she was doing. "Do you, Tim?"

"Well, I miss my friends there- not Gary so much, I always seemed to be getting in trouble when he was around. And Akela and the Cubs, too. And the nuns...especially Sister Bernadette."

Patrick whipped his head around at that. His son missed her too. He should've known, they shared a special bond that most people could never understand, even Patrick.

"I'm sure she misses you too, Tim." He tried to smile at his son. Changing the subject, Patrick stood from the table. "So, what do you say we get some dinner. Your choice. Fish and chips, or me."

"No offense, Dad...but I'll always choose fish and chips over you at the cooker."

Patrick laughed. "Right then, let's go. Get your coat."

As they headed out the door and down the street, Tim looked up at his Dad. "I'm sure Sister Bernadette and the other nuns and nurses miss you too, Dad." He smiled at him, trying to seem grown up.

Patrick ruffled his son's hair as they walked into the chip shop. _I hope so, Tim._ He thought to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

A few weeks had passed since Shelagh had officially left the Order. She'd been allowed back on the rota and given a nurses uniform. It was, as expected, rather an awkward period while everyone got used to her new life as a civilian. They had all been polite, even Sister Evangelina (though Shelagh suspected that Sister Julienne had quite a bit to do with that), but none of them knew how to interact with her. She couldn't blame them, she barely knew how to act herself. The only person who seemed to have no problem in the changeover was Nurse Franklin, who acted as though nothing had changed and Shelagh had always been one of the nurses.

Selfishly, Shelagh was glad of this. She'd always admired Nurse Franklin's zest for life and seemingly endless positivity no matter the situation. She was grateful that she had extended her a hand of friendship, especially since rumors were starting to swirl around Poplar. And with her pregnancy on the verge of showing, having a friend on her side made Shelagh feel brave enough to face the judgement.

"Knock knock! May I come in?"

Opening the door for Trixie, Shelagh gave her a confused look mingled with a smile. "Nurse Franklin? Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine, thank you Shelagh. And I thought we discussed that you were to call me Trixie from now on? No need for formal terms. Now, do you have any plans today?"

Shelagh shook her head, unsure of where this was going. "No, I'm off duty today. Did you need me to-"

"Marvelous! So am I. Now, do you have a coat? It's a bit chilly outside and the clothes you're wearing won't do a thing to keep you warm."

Shelagh watched as Trixie walked over to her wardrobe and began rifling through her meager collection of clothes. She'd found a few things in the secondhand clothes box that fit her well enough for the time being, but hadn't the courage to go shopping for herself yet.

"A coat?...I'm sorry, where am I going?"

" _We_ are going out. It's about time you left this building, so I've decided that we're going shopping. You'll be needing some - _ahem_ \- less fitted clothing soon. I've already spoken to Chummy and she agreed to let out a maternity uniform for you once the time comes and she and Peter get back, so that's taken care of. She sends her love, by the way."

Shelagh was overwhelmed at her efficiency. She hadn't even thought about her uniform having to be replaced, she'd only just started wearing one.

"Okay, so no to the coat." Trixie remarked casually as she began to walk out of the room. "You can borrow my old one for now, but we'll make sure to pick one up today that suits you."

"I don't know, Trixie. I don't think this is such a good idea." Trixie could sense her hesitation and her demeanor changed immediately.

"Shelagh, I promise you there is nothing to be nervous about. You need to go out sooner or later, and you're going to need some clothes for yourself and baby." Her voice was soft and reassuring and Shelagh immediately felt herself calm down.

"Just think of this as a girls day, just two friends doing a bit of shopping, and if you're uncomfortable we will come back. But only after we've gotten you a coat. You know how cold a Poplar winter can be." Shelagh smiled and nodded, allowing Trixie to lead her down the hallway and out of Nonnatus into the great unknown.

Four hours, three stores and one winter coat later, Shelagh was exhausted. The trip had been a success, however, with several outfits in varying sizes bought for Shelagh and a dress Trixie could not pass up. Deciding that they needed to recharge after their excursion, they headed to the kitchen for a cup of tea and some cake. They fell into a companionable silence until Trixie cleared her throat.

"Shelagh? I want to ask you something, but I don't want you to think I'm being a nosy gossip or anything...and if you don't want to answer that's perfectly fine."

Shelagh knew what was coming. She'd been waiting for someone to ask her since her pregnancy was announced. "You want to know who the father is, don't you?" She asked her friend, staring into her teacup.

"Only if you want to tell me...I understand if you don't. It makes no difference to me either way, that's my honorary niece or nephew you're taking care of in there, and I fully intend on spoiling them rotten."

Shelagh couldn't help but giggle, imagining Trixie with her child warmed her heart to no end. "There will be no need for spoiling, Nurse Franklin. I'm sure baby won't be at a loss for love and attention around here." She smiled at her friend then looked away. She could trust Trixie, she knew that. Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to tell her...

"It only happened once...we- didn't mean for it to but, well- here we are." She sauce softly, placing her hand over where her child lay. Trixie nodded slowly, silently encouraging Shelagh to continue. Clearing her throat, Shelagh spoke softly before looking up at her friend. "It's Doctor Turner."

If Trixie was surprised, she didn't show it. She calmly nodded, grasping her friend's hand in a gesture of understanding.

"He didn't know...before he left, did he?" As soon as she asked, she regretted the question as tears began to form in Shelagh's eyes. All she could do was shake her head, wiping away her tears.

"Shelagh...please don't cry. Everything will be all right. I promise you."

"You can't make promises, Trixie. He's...he's gone. And now he'll never know-"

Trixie cut her off, smiling. "Shelagh, if it's the last thing I do, I will make sure that Doctor Turner knows about this baby."

Shelagh started crying in earnest then, hugging Trixie tightly. They stayed like that for some time until footsteps coming towards the kitchen made them pull apart and Shelagh quickly wiped her tear stained face.

"How was your day? From the bags in the hall, I can see it was a success." Sister Julienne smiled at them from the doorway.

Laughing, Shelagh nodded. "Indeed. Trixie is quite the personal shopper, I don't think I've quite the stamina to keep up with her."

"Well then, I think a rest is in order. And before you try and argue, let me remind you of your condition. Simply because you're used to working long hours doesn't mean that baby is..."

"Yes, Sister." Shelagh sighed, resignedly. "Thank you, Trixie. For today."

"My pleasure! Now, go rest. Our next excursion won't be half as leisurely...we'll be going for shoes!" Trixie answered with a twinkle in her eye.

As soon as Shelagh was out of sight, Trixie turned to Sister Julienne. "Sister, may I ask you something?"

"Of course, Nurse Franklin." She responded as she set about filling the kettle to make a cup of tea for herself.

"Sister...do you know how to go about finding someone if they don't want to be found?"

Sister Julienne froze in front of the stovetop. "I'm not certain what you mean, Nurse Franklin." She wasn't sure how much Shelagh had told the other nurses of her pregnancy and didn't want to betray her confidence.

Trixie wasn't swayed. "For example, if a certain doctor had...disappeared. And his presence was...required. How would you go about contacting them?"

"If you're speaking of Doctor Turner, and by your tone I believe you are, then the task of finding him has already been in motion...but as of yet, there's been no news."

Trixie nodded. The two shared a sad glance at one another before Trixie spoke again, staring down the hall.

"They would have been so happy together."


	7. Chapter 7

God Gave Me You 7

Shelagh felt as though time was flying. She'd reached her final month of pregnancy after a long, cold winter where she'd been forced off the rota due to the weather being unsavory for her condition. It had been strange at first, but she had eventually begun to feel comfortable cycling around Poplar as a nurse and no longer a Sister.

The other residents of Nonnatus had finally come around to her status change, even Sister Evangelina. Though her acceptance came more in the form of gruff warnings about what was 'best for baby'. Either way, Shelagh was glad to finally feel accepted in her current situation and was finding herself growing more and more anxiously excited for her child's arrival.

Sister Julienne, meanwhile, was becoming increasingly distraught. She and Trixie had been doing everything in their power to locate Doctor Turner, but every road had led to a dead end. She spent time every morning to pray for Shelagh and the baby, especially that they would be able to find before baby was born.

Shelagh had heard people say that no matter how much a person knew about childbirth that it didn't make it any easier to give birth to your own child. When she felt the first pains of labor start, she regretted having ignored that advice. She was in the clinical room, sterilizing instruments since she was no longer permitted to work outside of Nonnatus House so close to her due date.

The first pain was quick, and had gone just as suddenly as it came. Shelagh tried to brush it off and continued with her work. The next thing she knew, the pain took her breath away, making her double over in pain and drop the newly-sterile instruments she'd been holding. The clatter of metal on the floor is what brought a very stern looking Sister Evangelina to the room.

"Nurse! I would have expected you to have a lot more -" she stopped ranting as she saw Shelagh's face. Quickly stepping to her side, she began to rub hard on Shelagh's lower back to try and take away some of the pain and pressure. "Well, now...let's say we get you somewhere more comfortable. I think one of the others can finish up in here."

She could only nod as Sister Evangelina walked her to her room, stopping every rim she had another contraction. As soon as she sat on the bed, Sister Evangelina excused herself to find Sister Julienne. It had been decided months ago that Sister Julienne and Trixie were to be in the room with her when baby decided to make their appearance. Trixie had continued to be on call, but as her due date got closer, Sister Julienne had taken herself off the rota, only attending deliveries if she was absolutely needed by one of the other midwives. She wanted to be there for the birth, and selfishly Shelagh did too.

Getting herself up and into a nightdress, Shelagh had just started to strip the bed when Sister Julienne and Trixie came running into the room.

"Oh no, you don't. Your working day is over...well, mostly." Trixie stilled her hands on the bedsheets and maneuvered her to the chair in the corner while she and Sister Julienne made up the bed.

"How are you feeling, my dear?" Sister Julienne asked as she knelt beside her.

"I think I'm going to have a lot more sympathy with my patients from now on..." Shelagh groaned as the pains got closer and more intense.

Settling her on the bed, Sister Julienne checked her progress. She was still halfway through first stage, so they took turns trying to calm her and keep her occupied during the more intense contractions.

"He should be here..." Shelagh muttered, exhaustion starting to creep in after five hours of painful contractions. Trixie and Sister Julienne stared at one another, trying to decide what to say. Luckily, they didn't have to as another contraction overtook her and she grasped Trixie's hand for dear life.

After another three hours of pain, Shelagh let out a groan that could have woken half of Poplar. It was the cry that followed it, however, that silenced everyone. High pitched and very vocal, the baby was wrapped in a yellow blanket Sister Monica Joan had knit for Shelagh during handicraft time.

"It's a girl, Shelagh. A beautiful little girl...with a lot to tell you, apparently!" Sister Julienne laughed through her tears. She handed the baby to Trixie, while she prepared to deal with the afterbirth. After cleaning up baby quickly and gingerly placing the crying bundle in Shelagh's arms, the baby calmed.

Shelagh was awestruck by the tiny new life she held. She'd held countless babies in her time, but none were as beautiful and precious as her daughter. Tears filled the eyes of all three women as Shelagh stroked her daughters cheek and kissed her head.

"Hello, my angel." She cooed at her daughter before turning to them. "Thank you both. I don't know what I would have done without the two of you these past few months. I- I wanted to ask you both something...would you consider being her godmothers?"

"Oh, Shelagh! Of course!" Trixie squealed as Sister Julienne wiped her eyes.

"It would be an honor." She whispered, watching Shelagh's face light up as she gazed at the baby. "Do you have a name for her, my dear?"

"Angela. Angela Patricia." Shelagh responded, not looking up from her daughters face as she opened her eyes.

"What a beautiful name." Trixie said, sitting next to Shelagh on the bed, staring at the baby with a smattering of her father's dark hair and her mothers brilliant blue eyes. "Happy birthday, Angela. I'm your Aunt Trixie...and no matter what your Mummy says, I fully intend on spoiling you."


	8. Chapter 8

God Gave Me You 8

"Oh, let's have a little cuddle. Do you mind, Shelagh?" Sister Julienne asked as she entered the bedroom where Shelagh had just finished sewing Angela's newest dress. Sister Julienne had just come back from an all-night delivery and needed some time to unwind before facing the rest of a busy day.

The baby was sitting upright in her cot, quiet after having finally tired herself out from crying over nothing. Shelagh smiled at her mentor as she moved closer to her daughter.

"Of course not, Sister. You don't need to ask. Just be forewarned, we've been having a rough day so far."

"What's the matter my sweet?" Sister Julienne asked as she picked up her goddaughter and placed her on her shoulder, gently rocking her as she paced the small room.

"I've no idea..." Shelagh sighed. Angela, content in Sister Julienne's arms, let out a sigh similar to her mother's as she curled her tiny hand around the nun's wimple and relaxed. After a few more turns around the room, Sister Julienne took Angela to her office to give Shelagh a break. Making her way to the kitchen, Shelagh stopped at the sight in front of her.

"Trixie, don't you think this may be going a bit overboard for a one year old's birthday party?" Shelagh asked as Trixie continued to string paper chains and balloons over every available space in the Nonnatus sitting room.

"No, Shelagh, I don't." Trixie responded curtly. "It is my goddaughter's first birthday party and it has to be special. I told you a long time ago that I planned on spoiling her, I don't understand why you continue trying to stop me! Now, make yourself useful and hand me some tape...please." Shelagh shook her head and handed the roll to Trixie.

"Where is the birthday girl, by the way? I haven't seen her since breakfast."

"Sister Julienne took her to her office- she said it was to give me a break, but I think she wanted a distraction from her notes."

"Or a cuddle before nap time." Trixie responded with a grin.

Shelagh laughed in response. She'd been right when she said her daughter wouldn't be at a loss for love and attention-it seemed that every resident of Nonnatus House had taken Trixie's lead in spoiling her daughter to no end. She smiled to herself as she watched Trixie flit around the room with last minute preparations. She'd been truly blessed-not only with Angela, but the acceptance of everyone at Nonnatus.

Her saving graces had truly been Trixie and Sister Julienne. No matter how tired or busy they were, they always made time for their goddaughter. Everyone else had followed suit- especially Chummy after the birth of her son Freddie. There was less than six months between the two children and Shelagh was glad that Angela would always have a playmate. Almost like a sibling.

Lost in her own thoughts, Shelagh barely registered the footsteps of Sister Julienne walking towards her down the hallway.

"I think the birthday girl is ready for a nap, Shelagh. Is everything okay? You look a bit...lost."

"I'm fine, Sister. Just thinking." Shelagh said softly, placing a smile on her face as she reached for her daughter. "Hello, sweetheart. Did you have a nice time with Sister Julienne?" Angela nestled her head between Shelagh's shoulder and neck, her thumb immediately going to her mouth in a sleepy state. "How about we go take a nice rest before your party, hmm?" Shelagh smiled at the nun as she walked past her down the hallway and up to their room.

Coming back down as soon as Angela fell asleep, Shelagh found Sister Julienne waiting for her with a fresh cup of tea.

"Thank you, Sister. She always seems to drop off easily with you. It's quite the blessing after the day we've had." Shelagh smiled sadly.

"Are you sure alright, my dear? You don't seem yourself."

"I'm fine, Sister. Nothing to be concerned about. Just...my mind is getting away from me today."

"I can hardly believe Angela is already a year old. Seems like only yesterday that Sister Evangelina barged into my office about you dropping all the fresh instruments due to your labor." Sister Julienne chuckled, earning a half-hearted laugh from Shelagh.

Taking a sip of her tea, Shelagh tried to gather her thoughts. "I didn't think it would be this hard for me today. I thought it would be such a happy occasion that I wouldn't feel like this."

Sister Julienne looked concerned before Shelagh cut back in.

"Oh, not that I'm unhappy Sister! Nothing like that...I love Angela more than I ever thought it possible to love and I wouldn't trade a moment with her for anything in the world. It's just, today of all days, I wish she had another parent to comfort her. That it wasn't me alone."

Shelagh tried not to mention his name. It hurt too much that none of them could find him, especially since he'd always been a phone call away before he left. Now, there was nothing. She thought of Patrick every day. Every time she looked at her daughter, she saw him reflected at her through her daughter's features.

"Shelagh...you're never alone." Sister Julienne moved to take up a spot next to her, holding her hand and squeezing gently. "We are all here for you, and no matter what we will never stop looking."

About an hour later, their companionable silence was interrupted by Trixie carrying a babbling Angela on her hip.

"Look who's awake and ready for her party! The birthday princess herself!" Trixie giggled with Angela following suit. "Shall we have some cake? Before Sister Monica Joan finds it? Yes, I think so too!" Angela continued to babble and clap her hands, and Shelagh sent up a thankful prayer that her daughter was so well loved.


	9. Chapter 9

God Gave Me You 9

Patrick couldn't sleep. This was not a new occurrence, it had happened several times a week since he and Timothy had left Poplar. Normally, exhaustion would creep up on him after a little while, so he laid in bed and waited for sleep to claim him.

It had been one year, ten months and 26 days since he'd last seen Sister Bernadette. Leaving her behind had been the hardest thing he'd ever done, but he did it out of love. She could never be his, so why stay? Why torture himself, and the woman he loved, with his mere presence? He missed her desperately, as did Timothy. His son was not adjusting to his new surroundings as well as Patrick had hoped, and he wished he could turn to her for help. She always knew just what to say to Timothy, exactly what he needed to hear to put a smile on his face. Patrick envied her in that regard.

Rolling over, he glanced at the clock. Half past three. Two more hours until he would have to get up. Deciding that it was pointless to try and sleep, he got himself out of bed and threw on his dressing gown. Padding down the hallway, he checked on Tim who was fast asleep. After making himself a cup of tea, he sat down at his desk in the sitting room trying to clear his head.

He had found them a small house in the country that wasn't too expensive to rent. He'd never sold the flat in Poplar, there were too many memories there and he'd always held out hope that he and Timothy could one day return.

Pulling out a blank sheet of paper, he began to write, words flowing from his pen and heart until he'd filled the entire page. He began as he always did: " _Dear Sister Bernadette_ ,". Reading it back, he tucked it into an envelope and sealed it, dating the back crease. Making sure Timothy hadn't come down, he opened the bottom left drawer of his desk and pulled out a box filled to practically bursting with similar envelopes. He placed the newest in the back, adding it to the collection that he hoped he could one day give to her so that she knew how much he loved her and how sorry he was for everything.

As the dawn rose and Timothy began to get ready for school, Patrick watched his son go through the motions but not be fully present in the moment. In that instant, Patrick made a decision.

"Straight home after school, alright Tim?"

He nodded, grabbing his school bag and waving goodbye to his father as Patrick grabbed his bag and car keys and headed to work.

Something was different when Timothy came home from school. Lights were on and he could hear a strange shuffling noise from the sitting room.

"Dad? What are you doing home? You're not meant to be back for hours?" He stood still on the doorway at the sight of his father packing a large cardboard box with the items from his desk. "What are you doing?"

"There's some boxes in your room, Tim. Make sure you fold your clothes and don't just throw them in this time. Once you're done, we can eat. I bought us two suppers from the chip shop, that are keeping warm in the oven." Patrick replied, barely stopping his packing frenzy.

"Are we moving again?" Tim asked, downhearted.

"Yes. We are."

"Am I allowed to know where this time?" He made to move towards his room, not expecting an answer.

"We're going home."

Tim froze and whipped around to face his father, a jubilant smile on his face. "Home? To Poplar?!"

Patrick nodded as his son's face broke out into the first sincere smile he had seen in over a year. Tim threw himself towards his father in a hug before running to his room to start packing.

"I mean it, Tim. FOLD your clothes!" Patrick called after him, laughing. He knew his son was just as excited as he was to go home.

 _Home_. To Poplar. To her.


	10. Chapter 10

God Gave Me You 10

Shelagh stood in the kitchen at the community center, filling the kettle before clinic began. The new doctor was due to arrive today and she thought it would be a nice gesture to offer him a fresh cup of tea before he plunged head first into the insanity that was an East End maternity clinic.

None of them had been told much about him, only that he'd recently moved back to the area from somewhere out West. It had come as a surprise to all of them when Dr. Preston had announced he would be leaving Poplar earlier that week but that his replacement would begin at Tuesday's clinic.

The hall was beginning to fill up, the chattering of expectant mothers and the bustle of screaming children permeated the air. Normally, she would be out there keeping an eye on her daughter, but Angela was out with the Noakes' today. Freddie wanted to go to the park and Peter had offered to take Angela as well. Shelagh heard the other Nonnatuns unpacking boxes and setting up the intake table, so she decided to quickly make a cup of tea for herself in preparation for what was bound to be another busy clinic.

She heard the back door open, but didn't even bother to look up, assuming it was one of her colleagues. It wasn't until they spoke that she stopped what she was doing. It was a voice she knew well, a voice she had thought of every day for the past 2 years.

"Sorry I'm late, I couldn't find the community centre. The roads have changed quite a bit since I was last in Poplar. I don't think we've met, I'm-"

Turning quickly, she saw Doctor Turner standing in the kitchen doorway, and simultaneously dropped the teacup she'd been holding. The shattering of china brought her back to her senses.

"Doctor Turner!" She froze in place, wanting nothing more than to go running into his arms, but knowing that wouldn't be appropriate.

"Yes...I'm sorry, have we met?" He stared at her for a moment, trying to place the beautiful woman in front of him. His eyes widened as realization set in. "Sister Bernadette?"

Before she could respond, Sister Winifred was making her way into the kitchen.

"Shelagh? Is everything alright in here? We heard something break." Sister Winifred made her way over to Shelagh to clean up the cup as she froze in shock at seeing Doctor Turner standing in front of her.

Sensing the tension in the room, Sister Winifred cleared the remains of the teacup into the rubbish bin and spoke softly. "I'll just...go see if Sister Julienne needs any help." She quickly made her way back into the hall, leaving the pair of them standing there staring at one another.

"I didn't recognize you, Sister. I mean- well-uh, obviously not Sister..." He opened his mouth to speak again when they heard Sister Julienne's voice carrying down the hall.

"Shelagh? Are you alright? Sister Winifred said I should come...check on you." she stopped in the doorway, staring at the shocked faces each of them had on. Sister Julienne looked at Shelagh, who gave her a pleading look that said _'I don't know what to do.'_ Sister Julienne immediately put on a businesslike voice. "Doctor Turner! We weren't expecting you...How wonderful to see you again! ."

Shaken by the familiar voice, Doctor Turner faced Sister Julienne, extending his hand. "Hello, Sister. Sorry I'm late, I had gone to the old parish hall, but it's not there anymore."

"Indeed. Much has changed since you left us, Doctor." Sister Julienne responded.

"I can see that..." He whispered, his eyes once again returning to Shelagh.

"Well, its wonderful to have you back with us, Doctor. Let me introduce you to the rest of the staff, we've several new faces that you'll have to meet and we have quite the booking in list today. Shelagh, perhaps you could go to the intake table? Sister Winifred could use a hand."

Doctor Turner began to follow Sister Julienne in a daze as he watched Shelagh move toward the intake table. He saw Nurse Franklin scurry over to her, whispering in her ear and then glance his way with a look of shock on her face.

After meeting a few of the newer nurses, and learning of Nurse Lee's departure from midwifery, he turned back towards the doors of the hall to watch her. Watching them open, he saw Constable Noakes arriving with two small children, a young boy and a little girl.

"Mummy!" 

The little girl screamed and ran towards the intake table, right into Shelagh's outstretched arms. Shelagh picked her up and settled her on her hip as she spoke to Constable Noakes. Patrick made to move closer to the scene until he realized his patient had arrived and was looking at him expectantly. He moved into the cubicle, closing the screen behind him as he continued to watch Shelagh.

Bending down as she saw her daughter running, she swung her into her arms immediately. "Hello, my angel. Did you have fun with Uncle Peter and Freddie?" She asked her, smoothing down her dress. The little girl nodded her head, her soft dark curls bouncing with every movement.

"Thank you for taking her this morning, Peter."

"Our pleasure. Freddie loves having Angela to play with, isn't that right Freddie?" The little boy nodded, clinging to his fathers hand and rubbing his eyes in exhaustion. "I dare say it's going to be time for a nap soon, for both of them I expect."

At that moment, Sister Julienne came up behind Shelagh and spoke softly into her ear.

"Why don't you head back to Nonnatus with Angela, Shelagh? I expect there will be a visitor for you as soon as clinic is over." Sister Julienne gave her a knowing look and Shelagh responded with a nod.

"Thank you, Sister. Come on, Angel. Let's go home and take a nap, shall we?"

Angela could barely nod, as her head was already leaning on Shelagh's shoulder and her eyes half-closed in sleep.

Coming back out of the cubicle, Patrick's eyes searched the hall for a sign of Shelagh and the little girl. Seeing none, he turned to Sister Winifred and asked "Who was that little girl who just came in. She was at the intake table with Nurse-um-Shelagh?"

Sister Winifred looked at him confused, then realized. "Why, that's her daughter, of course." She smiled at him as she called out the next name on the patient list.

Her _daughter_. 

He was too late.


	11. Chapter 11

God Gave Me You 11

Shelagh stood over Angela's cot watching her daughter sleep. Her heart was beating at a monumental pace, but she couldn't tell if it was more from nerves or excitement.

He was here. He was truly here. No matter how many times she'd wished for this moment, she had never imagined what she would actually say to him. How she would tell him about their daughter.

Glancing at her watch, she moved towards her wardrobe and quickly changed into one of the newer dresses Trixie had picked out on their last shopping trip. Clinic would be over soon, and as Sister Julienne had said, she was sure he would be at Nonnatus shortly after. Brushing her hair and taking a last look in the mirror, she checked Angela once more and made her way down to the kitchen.

As she rounded the corner, she saw Sister Evangelina coming up the stairs. "Clinic is just finishing, so Sister Julienne sent me back to check on you...before your guest arrives. Are you alright?" Shelagh nodded, pasting on a smile that Sister Evangelina could see right through. "Well, I'll get the door and if you need me, I'll be in the sitting room."

"Thank you, Sister." The older nun nodded and squeezed Shelagh's arm in comfort as she headed towards the kitchen. Setting up a tea tray as the kettle boiled, Shelagh began to feel herself calm down, until the doorbell sounded.

Patrick stood outside Nonnatus House, hand poised over the doorbell. Sister Julienne had been right earlier, a lot had changed since he'd left. New convent, new clinic, new Sister Bernadette. _No_ , he thought to himself, _Shelagh_. 

He was still in shock over her appearance. He'd always thought she was beautiful-he'd never seen eyes like hers- but to actually see her out of a habit, his heart had stopped _. Don't think like this, Patrick._ He thought to himself. _She's found someone. She has a child._

It was that thought that kept him from pressing the bell. But the bigger thought that gnawed at him, was why couldn't it have been him. Drawing in a deep breath, he rang the bell, internally preparing himself for her to answer the door. Which is why it surprised him when it was swung open by Sister Evangelina.

"Doctor Turner. Come in, Shelagh's waiting for you in the kitchen. Go on through."

"She's been expecting me?" He asked, shocked.

"We all have, Doctor Turner. Come in."

He crossed the threshold and waited as Sister Evangelina closed the door.

"Well, go on! No use standing around staring at me, I'm not the one you came here for."

Patrick wanted to laugh, some things never changed. He wouldn't admit it, but on some level he'd missed the gruffness of Sister Evangelina. Clearing his throat, he spoke softly. "I'm not familiar with the new convent, Sister. Could you point me in the direction of the kitchen?"

"Right. You've been gone a while. Almost forgot. Follow me." Sister Evangelina led him down the hallway, pointing towards the kitchen. "She's just through there."

Patrick nodded his thanks and made his way to the door. Knocking on the door jam, he saw her standing at the counter. As she turned around, he noticed that she'd changed out of her uniform and was now wearing a fitted blue dress. He smiled at her, taking in her loveliness when she made eye contact with him.

"Greetings, Doctor Turner. Can I offer you a cup of tea? I made a fresh pot."

"Thank you." His voice sounded hoarse, this wouldn't do. "Nurse- um- Shelagh. I'm sorry, I've just realized I don't even know your name."

Her cheeks colored a light pink. "Mannion. Shelagh Mannion."

"Nurse Mannion, I'd like to discuss what happened at clinic today." He said as he sat down. "And...well, before."

Looking away from him as she poured the tea, she handed him his cup before she spoke. "I'm afraid there are a great many things we need to discuss, Doctor Turner. Though I'm not quite sure where to begin."

"May I ask- I'm sorry to be so rude- but, I'm feeling a bit out of the loop. Why did you- um, that is to say- when did you leave the Order?"

"About two years ago." Shelagh replied honestly. "Not long after you left Poplar, Doctor Turner."

She sat down at the table, fiddling with the cloth in front of her. "How is Timothy?"

Patrick smiled. "Much happier, now that he's back in Poplar. To be honest, I haven't seen much of him. He shows up for dinner and then he goes right back to his friends. And if he's not with them, he's asking me about you..."

"Me?" She asked, surprised.

"Yes, he missed you." Patrick added, in a whisper. "We both did."

They sat staring at each other, drinking their tea in silence, neither one sure how to begin the conversation they both desperately needed to have. Finally, Patrick couldn't take the quiet. "Sister Winifred tells me you have a daughter."

Shelagh's hands faltered as she placed her cup down. "Yes, I do. She's taking a nap right now, that's why I left clinic early."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you." She whispered back, feeling rather awkward.

"Your husband must be proud."

"I'm not married." She responded levelly.

He glanced at her hands, noticing no ring and immediately colored. "My apologies, I didn't mean to pry."

"It's alright. _Erm_ -Doctor Turner, I need to-"

"How old is she?"

This was it, Shelagh thought. The moment he knew. "She turns two on April sixth."

"Two?" He looked at her, the wheels in his head turning as he quickly did math. Shelagh nodded as he fell silent. _Be brave, Shelagh._

"Doctor Turner- I left the Order in September of 1958. I...I was three months pregnant. And I...couldn't remain a Sister, and keep my child."

Patrick's face turned ashen as realization struck. "So what you're saying is..."

Shelagh nodded, taking a deep breath and looking at the face she'd longed to see everyday for two years. _Say it, Shelagh_. 

"We have a daughter."


	12. Chapter 12

God Gave Me You 12

 _"We have a daughter."_

Shelagh felt as though time had stopped as the words hung in the air between them. Patrick hadn't moved, and Shelagh started to worry that he wasn't breathing.

"I...I wanted to tell you. I-we tried so hard to find you, Doctor Turner." She was on the verge of tears, she could tell they were coming.

Finally, he met her gaze. "I'm so sorry...for everything."

She shook her head at him. "Please. Don't be sorry. I meant what I said that day in the kitchen, I don't regret what happened between us. I could never regret it..." She cleared her throat. "And I...I wanted to thank you, for giving me the most precious gift, Doctor Turner. She's really quite tremendous."

The tears came then, she quickly tried to wipe them away as he stood and moved closer to her. "Please call me Patrick." He knelt next to her and reached for her hands. "We have a daughter..." He whispered, his voice tinted with awe. "What's she like?"

Shelagh smiled, laughing through the tears. There was only one word to describe their child.

"Wonderful. She's absolutely wonderful. She should be up any minute, if you'd like to...if you'd like to meet her."

"Yes." He sat next to her, still as a statue, his eyes never leaving her face. "I'd like that. Very much."

"I'll just...go and get her, then. I'll be right back." Shelagh stood from the table and made to leave the kitchen, only to be stopped by his hand on her arm.

"Shelagh?" His voice was hushed, as though he couldn't get the words out. "What's her name?"

"Angela." She replied, giving him a shy smile. "Angela Patricia."

Patrick's eyes began to cloud with tears as he let go of her arm, watching her walk down the corridor to get their daughter. His eyes never left her, even when she was no longer in sight.

Shelagh felt as though she was in a dream. Walking down the hallway, she couldn't quite believe what was happening. Patrick was here. Really and truly here. He was going to meet Angela. He finally knew.

Opening the door to their room, she saw her daughter sitting up in her cot, sleep still prevalent in her eyes but awake enough to want to be held.

"Hello, Angel. How was your nap?"

"Mummy...up!" Was the only reply she got as Angela lifted her arms. Shelagh immediately complied, situating her on her hip and kissing her temple as she brushed the hair from where it fell across her forehead. Angela, still not quite awake, leaned her head on Shelagh's shoulder as her mother fussed over her appearance.

"Ready to go downstairs? There's someone who wants to meet you."

The little girl nodded, wrapping her arms around Shelagh's neck.

As Shelagh made her way back towards the kitchen, she noticed that Patrick had his back to her and hadn't moved from his chair. She walked around him to return to where she had previously been sitting. Angela's face was nestled in the crook of her neck, as though she was playing shy. Shelagh heard Patrick's breath hitch as he noticed she had returned.

"Angela, sweetheart." Shelagh spoke softly, trying to get her daughters attention. "This is..." She wasn't sure what to say. How does one introduce their daughter to her father? "Mummy's friend, Doctor Turner. Can you say hello?"

Shelagh watched as Patrick's eyes widened when Angela lifted her head from her shoulder, facing him head on. The look on his face at the moment he met their daughter would stay with her forever. It was a look of awe combined with disbelief.

"Hello." Came the tiny voice, laced with sleep and shyness as Angela turned to him, lifted her little hand and waved.

Patrick was struck speechless at the sight of his daughter. As she turned to him, he found himself staring into familiar vibrant blue eyes and hair as dark and unruly as his own. It took him a few moments to be able to respond without giving voice to the emotions brewing inside of him.

"Hello, Angela. It's very nice to meet you."


	13. Chapter 13

God Gave Me You 13

Patrick sat in his armchair relaying the events of the afternoon over and over in his head. He'd spent the better part of the day in the kitchen at Nonnatus, getting to know his daughter. The shyness she had towards him had all but disappeared after five minutes, when she smiled at him and giggled over nothing, making his heart melt. He was wrapped around her finger already, there was no doubt about that.

Patrick and Shelagh hadn't gotten a chance to discuss much with Angela taking up most of their attention. The main concern Shelagh had voiced was Timothy. What would he tell him? Would he be upset? To be honest, Patrick hadn't even thought of what he would tell his son. Everything was so new and unknown, he couldn't think of a way to begin such a difficult conversation with a twelve year old boy.

But it was a conversation they were going to have as soon as Tim got back from Cubs, which according to the clock on the mantle, was any minute. As if on cue, the door slammed shut signaling Timothy was home.

"Hi Dad! How was clinic? Did you see Sister Bernadette? Did you tell her we're home? Did you know Akela had a baby?"

"Slow down, Tim. I can't answer all of those at once...well, for most of them the answer is yes, so I guess I can." Patrick chuckled at his son as he unpacked his school bag onto the kitchen table.

"You saw Sister Bernadette?! How is she? Did she ask about me? Can I see her soon? I asked Akela about her, but then Fred needed help with something so she never answered me."

Patrick made a mental note to thank Nurse Noakes when he saw her next.

"Uh, Tim. How about we sit down and we can talk? Man to man."

Timothy stopped as his face turned to a frown. "Am I in trouble?"

"No! Why would you think that?"

"You want to have a talk. Talks usually mean I'm in trouble or we're moving."

"You're not in trouble, Tim. But we need to have a talk..."

Timothy sat down on the sofa near his father, his face looking concerned.

"Tim...you like Sister Bernadette, right?"

"Yeah! She's great!"

"Good. Well, Sister Bernadette...um, isn't a Sister anymore. What I mean is...she's not a nun at Nonnatus anymore."

"She's gone?" Timothy whispered. "But...you said you saw her! Where did she go?"

"She's not gone anywhere, Tim. She's still in Poplar, I promise. I saw her a little while ago. It's just...a lot of things have changed since we've been gone."

His son nodded. "I know! Can you believe how big the community center is?!"

This wasn't going the way he planned, Patrick thought. Maybe it was best to be honest. Patrick took a deep breath to prepare himself. "Remember that talk we had when you asked me where babies come from?"

Tim nodded. "We don't need to have that again, do we? It was rather awkward the first time."

"No, Tim. We don't. Now, don't be upset, okay? I've got something to tell you. And it concerns Sister Bernadette. Um...Sister Bernadette...well, her name is Shelagh now. She's not a nun, anymore. She's a nurse at Nonnatus."

"Did they kick her out of being a nun? That's not nice. I thought nuns were supposed to be nice..."

Patrick laughed. "No, Tim. They didn't kick her out of being a nun. She...decided to leave. So she could have other things...like a family."

"Did she get married?" Tim sounded disappointed.

"No...she-." Patrick stopped himself, trying to figure out the best way to tell his son that he wasn't an only child anymore. That there was soon going to be a lot more change in Poplar than he realized. "Shelagh left the Order so she could have a baby."

Tim stared at his father, his confused look growing more prominent.

"A baby?"

"Yes. Shelagh has a little girl, now."

"Oh. But...she's not married?"

"No...she's not. But that's not what I need to tell you, Tim."

"She's okay, right? Sis-Shelagh and her little girl?"

Patrick looked at his son in awe of the young man he was becoming, he was worried about them. "They're both fine, Tim. In fact, we're going to be seeing quite a lot of them in the future."

"Really? That's great!" Tim smiled a wide grin that his father had almost forgotten he was capable of since they'd left Poplar. "But, wait...why?"

"Tim, I've always been honest with you. So, I'm going to be completely straight with you now."

"Dad, you're really starting to worry me. What's going on?"

"Tim, The reason we're going to be seeing them often is because, well, Shelagh's little girl...is my little girl as well."

"What!?"


	14. Chapter 14

God Gave Me You 14

The next day, Patrick found himself outside of Nonnatus House once again, this time with Timothy by his side. Father and son had spent several hours the night before having the longest and most awkward conversation of their lives. In the end, it was decided that they would meet up with Shelagh as soon as Timothy was out of school, and they would take things slowly to adjust to their new situation.

Shelagh answered the door, a broad smile on her face seeing Timothy for the first time in so long. He'd grown at least 3 inches and was beginning to look more like his father, especially with his hair falling in his face. _Must be a Turner gene_ , Shelagh thought to herself.

Timothy didn't immediately realize who she was, smiling politely at her as she ushered them inside. As soon as she turned, however, she felt a flurry of movement as he enveloped her in a hug. Tears came to her eyes as she met Patrick's gaze and smiled, while simultaneously wrapping her arms around the young boys shoulders.

"Missed you." She whispered, so only Tim could hear her.

"Missed you too." Tim smiled as he let go of her.

"Goodness. You're quite the grown up, now! Let's take a look at you. Obviously your father hasn't stunted your growth by feeding you fish and chips for every meal!" She laughed, holding him at arms length and taking stock of his appearance.

"You're very pretty." Tim blurted out suddenly, his face turning a bright crimson as his father began to chastise him.

Shelagh smiled as her cheeks flushed pink as well. "Thank you, Timothy. It's not everyday I get complimented by such handsome young men." The boy's smile widened again, all embarrassment gone.

Patrick could never list all the reasons he loved her, but if he could, the way she was with Timothy would be at the top of the list. No matter how many times he'd tried, he would never be able to make Tim as happy as Shelagh had at that moment. She turned her attention to him next.

"Hello, Patrick."

"Hello, Shelagh."

They awkwardly stood in the middle of the foyer, unsure of what to do next.

"I hope we haven't interrupted anything..." Patrick started.

"No...not at all. Come on in." Shelagh began to lead them down the hallway to the sitting room as Tim distractedly gazed around the enormous new building.

"Where's...?" 

"I'm afraid she's holding Nurse Franklin hostage in the park this afternoon. I wasn't expecting you-"

"I'm sorry, we should have called first..."

"No, no! You are welcome anytime, both of you. I just meant- I would have made sure they were back by now. Trixie tends to get a bit carried away with time when her goddaughter is concerned."

Patrick nodded. "I see. Uh, Timothy? Why don't you go and explore the garden for a bit?"

"If you want to talk without me, just ask. You don't have to distract me anymore, I'm 12 not 9." Tim retorted to his father, feeling as though he'd be able to get away with a bit more cheekiness than usual, in light of the current circumstances.

Shelagh waited until he had left the room before she started laughing. "Well, that'll show you..."

"I've a feeling this is only the beginning...his teen years are right around the corner."

"And here I was worried about the 'terrible twos'." Shelagh smirked

"No...it's the threes that will get you."

"Oh...great." She sighed, chuckling. "That's something to look forward to."

They fell into another awkward silence, both trying to decide how to continue the conversation.

"I told Tim last night." Patrick blurted out.

Her eyes snapped to his, widening in fear. "How...how did it go?"

"Well, it's a conversation I never want to have again...but, I think he's okay. He's hard to read, but I don't think he's upset. Just a bit shocked."

"Well, I wouldn't blame either of you for being so...it's a bit of an adjustment." They moved into the sitting room, heading towards the sofa that was strewn with Angela's toys. "Sorry! Trixie and Angela haven't quite mastered cleaning up after themselves before they leave a room."

She quickly bent to pick up a stray building block before he sat down on it, causing them to stumble together awkwardly, his arm on her waist to steady her and their faces inches apart. She licked her lips unconsciously as she glanced at his, before turning her face up to look at his eyes. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, and he felt his heart pounding as he held her by the waist. They stayed motionless for another moment until they heard hurried footsteps and giggles in the hallway.

Shelagh was the first to break eye contact and took a step back, clearing her throat. Turning to the doorway, they were greeted with the sight of Trixie holding a very dirty Angela.

"Shelagh, I'm sorry! We were playing in the park and- oh, hello Doctor Turner." Trixie froze, giving Shelagh a look as if to make sure she was okay. Shelagh nodded and smiled, almost unnoticed.

"Good afternoon, Nurse Franklin. Did you have a good time at the park?" Patrick asked, staring at his daughter.

Trixie smiled, turning her cheery personality back on full-force. "Oh, yes! Didn't we, munchkin? We played on the swings and fed the ducks and then Angela went on the slide all by herself...but Auntie Trixie didn't notice the pile of dirt at the bottom until it was too late. I'm sorry, Shelagh!"

"It's alright, Trixie. Look who's here, Angela? Doctor Turner came to see you again. What do you say?" Shelagh asked, reaching for her daughter, her dress now filthy with dirt and leaves. Angela smiled at Patrick and waved. " 'Ello." She giggled as he waved back at her.

"Now, why don't we get you cleaned up and then we can all play in the living room? If Sister Evangelina sees you this dirty, she'll have a fit."

Angela giggled as her mother tickled her chin and Patrick couldn't help but laugh along.

"We'll be right back down." Shelagh said as she started back towards their bedroom, leaving Patrick and Trixie staring at one another.

"Well, the wanderer returns..." Trixie said a bit sharply, but the tone was not lost on Patrick.

"Nurse Franklin...I wanted to tell you, I -well, I wanted to thank you, actually."

"Whatever for?"

"For being there for Shelagh and Angela...words can never convey my gratitude to you."

"No thanks are necessary, Doctor. They're my family." Trixie offered him a smile as she made to leave the room.

"Nurse Franklin? Since we're going to be seeing a lot of one another from now on, when we're not on duty, please call me Patrick." Trixie nodded and smiled at him, leaving the room.

"It's good to have you back, Doctor. I'm first on call tonight, so I've got to run."

Patrick sat down on the sofa, looking at the vast collection of his daughter's toys strewn around the floor. Most of them looked to be handmade, probably by the sisters during their crafting time.

"Am I allowed to come back in, yet? The garden is nice, but I'm not all that interested in flowers."

"Yes, Tim. Sorry about that. Shelagh will be back in a moment with Angela. You're sure you're okay with this right now?"

"Yeah, Dad. I mean, it's really strange...but, I'm kind of excited too. Plus, I always wanted a brother or sister."

Patrick looked shocked at the admission. "You never told me that."

Tim shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I'm telling you now." He sat next to his father on the sofa, unsure of what to do next.

A few moments passed by in silence until they heard the telltale clicking of Shelagh's heels on the floor. Angela was holding onto her mother's hand as they came into the doorway and stopped when she saw someone new in the room.

Shelagh bent down to Angela's level and smiled at Timothy. "Angela, this is Doctor Turner's son, Timothy. He came by to play with you today, too."

Tim was stunned at how much the little girl looked like his dad. Except her eyes, they were Sister Bernadette's eyes. Not realizing that the adults were staring at him, Tim got off the couch and sat on the floor instead.

"Hi Angela. Are these your building blocks?"

The little girl nodded, still leaning onto Shelagh's side.

"Would it be alright if I built something with them? You can help me if you want..."

Angela looked at her mother, then back to Timothy and walked over sitting across from him and helping him to stack the colored blocks.

Patrick looked over to Shelagh and caught her eye, both of them welling up with tears.


	15. Chapter 15

God Gave Me You 15

"Nonnatus House. Midwife speaking."

"Shelagh? Is that you?"

She smiled into the receiver. "Last time I checked, Doctor Turner. What can I do for you?"

She could hear him chuckle over the line, eliciting a proud grin from herself. "Timothy and I were wondering if you and Angela were free on Saturday. A walk in the park, then lunch perhaps?"

"Saturday would be lovely." She smiled at the phone, as she looked in the logbook. "Um, I've got house calls in the morning, but I should be back by noon."

"Wonderful. We'll, uh, we'll see you Saturday then."

"Indeed. Goodbye, Doctor Turner."

"Bye Shelagh..."

Hanging up the phone, she let out a sigh. It had been a few weeks since Angela had met Patrick and Timothy, and the Turner men were both completely smitten with her.

An hour later, Shelagh sat on a bench in the empty park watching her daughter race around as fast as her little legs would carry her.

"Angela! Be careful, please. I don't want you to-" she paused her speech as she watched her daughter (as if in slow motion) pitch forward onto the pavement, scraping her hands and knee in the process. "-fall."

She quickly rushed to her toddler, trying to stem her tears by waving off her injuries. Once she took a good look, however, she could see she was going to need some first aid.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing the park is close to Doctor Turner's surgery. How about we go and see if he can make us feel better?"

Angela nodded, her tears continuing to fall as she whined on Shelagh's shoulder. Walking inside, the waiting room was busy, and Shelagh immediately regretted coming to bother him. It was a simple scrape that she could deal with herself, but a part of her wanted to see him, wanted his help.

"Name, please?" The receptionist asked, a bit curtly, as Angela's cries continued.

"Angela?! What's happened?" Patrick stood in the doorway to his office, about to call in his next patient when he noticed them.

Before Shelagh could react, Patrick was in front of her, reaching for Angela. Holding her arms out to him, she placed her palms up indicating her scratches.

"Young madam had a bit of an incident at the park." Shelagh explained, stroking her- _their_ -daughter's hair from her face as she whimpered in Patrick's arms.

"Well, you've come to the right place. Let's see if we can't get you all patched up again. Come on, sweetheart."

Shelagh, who had begun to feel a bit awkward with the other patients staring at them, felt herself soften at his words. She smiled as he began to walk back towards his office, pausing and turning towards her when he realized she wasn't following him. He nodded his head towards his office and she quickly stride forward.

"I'll just be a few minutes, Nurse Collins." He told the receptionist as he placed his hand on Shelagh's back and ushered her through the doorway. Once inside, he placed Angela on the exam table and reached for her hands to take a better look.

"Just a graze, nothing to worry about." He poked Angela on the nose before moving towards his supply cabinet to procure the items he would need as Shelagh stroked Angela's hair.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Patrick. I could have dealt with this myself, but-". She wanted to say that she wanted him to know, to be a comfort to Angela, but she couldn't. They were still so undefined. "But we were just across the street, and Angela was so upset..." she continued in an almost manic rush to explain herself.

"Shelagh, you're never a bother. Don't feel as though you have to apologize." He softened his voice. "She's my child, and I want to help. I want to be there for anything either of you need. Alright?"

Shelagh nodded as he began tending to Angela, making a myriad of funny faces and sounds to keep her occupied as he cleaned the wounds and bandaged her up.

"There now! Good as new. All better?"

Angela nodded at him, still smiling and giggling from his attempt at making farm animal sounds.

"Alright, Angel. Let's go home and get some lunch, hmm? Thank you, Patrick."

"No thanks are necessary, Shelagh." Patrick responded, reaching out to stroke the little girl's cheek. "See you soon, Angela."

"Say bye-bye to Daddy, Angela." Shelagh said as she picked up her daughter, not immediately realizing what she'd called him. The adults froze, staring at one another. Shelagh was flushed with uncertainty while Patrick had tears welling up in his eyes. Angela, on the other hand, was none the wiser at the enormity of the moment.

"Bye bye, Daddy." Angela waved to Patrick as Shelagh made to leave the office. She stopped at the doorway, smiling shyly at Patrick as she opened the door.

"Bye sweetheart." Patrick smiled at the two of them. "I'll see you later."


	16. Chapter 16

God Gave Me You 16

"Shelagh! Wait!"

She'd barely gotten round the corner of the building when she heard her name being called. Looking from the perch on her mother's shoulder, Angela touched Shelagh's cheek to get her attention and pointed behind her. "Daddy run."

Stopping, Shelagh turned just in time to see Patrick bent over in an attempt to catch his breath. Stifling a laugh, she walked over to him, shifting Angela on her hip as she did so.

"Patrick...?"

"Shelagh...I wanted to...ask you..." He puffed between words, still trying and failing to catch his breath. "Sorry...um, are you busy this evening?"

"No, I'm not on call until tomorrow."

He smiled at her, a warm smile that almost made her weak in the knees until she realized that her daughter was in her arms.

"Would you like to have dinner with me?"

"That would be lovely, Patrick. But it's been a very long day, and I don't think Angela will be much company..."

He cut her off. "I didn't mean...Shelagh, will _you_ have dinner with me?"

"Oh." Shelagh felt herself begin to blush.

"Not that I don't want to spend as much time with Angela as possible...but I would very much like to spend some time with her mother. If you'd like to, that is."

Shelagh smiled, fussing with Angela's dress and not meeting Patrick's eyes. "I would. Like to." She met his gaze then, a vibrant smile forming on her face. "Oh, but what about Timothy?" Her smile fading suddenly.

"He's got Cubs tonight, then doing a project at Jack Smith's. So...I'll fetch you around six? Would that be alright?"

"Yes." She nodded, feeling almost unable to form any other words.

"Wonderful. I'd better get back to work, Nurse Collins isn't exactly the most comforting receptionist...I'll see you tonight. Bye Angela, don't go running your mother into the ground, hm?" He said to her as he kissed her bandaged hand.

Shelagh watched in quiet amusement, or possibly shock, as he kissed the tiny palm in the same way he'd kissed hers the day their daughter had been conceived. She wondered if he realized the similarity of the gesture, but was broken out of her thoughts by the giggles from her little girl.

"See you tonight." She responded as she watched him turn back towards his surgery, not noticing the spring in his step as he rounded the corner.

She barely closed the door of Nonnatus House before Angela began squirming out of her arms and running down the hallway. Following her up the stairs, she caught up to her just as she reached Sister Julienne and flung herself into her awaiting arms.

"Hello, my sweet! Oh, what happened to your hands?"

"Fell. Daddy fix." Angela replied, showing off her bandages and indicating the one on her knee as well.

Sister Julienne raised her eyebrows as she glanced at Shelagh, who could do nothing but smile. Turning back to her goddaughter, she responded cheerily.

"Well, your Daddy is quite a good doctor. I'm sure you'll be all better in no time. I was just headed to the kitchen, are you hungry?"

"Cake!" Angela squealed, eliciting a laugh from the nun.

"No, dearest. Lunch first, then cake." Shelagh cut in before Sister Julienne could respond. Knowing that if left alone, Sister Julienne would spoil the child by giving in to whatever Angela asked for. Much the same as Trixie.

"Mummy's right. Come on, Angel. Let's see what we've got today."

Shelagh moved her high chair next to the table, situated at Shelagh's right side and to the left of her godmother, as Sister Julienne settled her into it. It was a practiced move they had perfected after many mealtime tantrums of Angela wanting both of their constant attentions. If Trixie was present at the table, however, all bets were off as Angela would sit in her lap without argument from Trixie, the high chair pushed into the corner of the room, unneeded.

Lunch was eaten, cake was then demolished and an exhausted Angela fell asleep on Sister Julienne's lap as they read one of her favorite pop-up storybooks.

"So, it seems that you had a rather interesting morning..."

"Yes...and it appears that I have an interesting evening ahead." Answering the quizzical look she received, she smiled and looked down at her lap. "Doctor Turner has asked me to dinner. Alone."

Sister Julienne smiled. "I see. Well, I'm not on call this evening so it seems that Miss Angela and I will be having some quality time while you're out."

"Sister...is it strange that I'm nervous?"

"No, my dear. It's not strange, it's completely understandable. But you do know that there is no need to be, don't you?"

"I don't know what to do. How am I supposed to-"

The nun cut her off. "Shelagh. Just be yourself." Sister Julienne shifted on the couch, doing her best not to disturb the young girl. "You're no longer bound by the rules of the Order, you can do as you please. And frankly, you've already done the awkward bit of introducing him to Angela, so now you should just go and enjoy yourself. You're tied to him forever, so you might as well get to know one another, don't you think?"

Shelagh smiled and nodded. "I suppose you're right. Do you want me to take her, Sister? You don't look at all comfortable."

Julienne shook her head and leaned back on the couch. "No, leave her. It's been a while since I've gotten a cuddle. She's been spending a lot of time with her Daddy."

The tone was not lost on Shelagh. She had been waiting for that remark. After all the years they'd known each other, she was able to read the thoughts of her mentor with so much as a glance.

"I don't know what came over me...I just blurted it out as we were leaving."

"It is the truth. And the truth will always come to light, even when you least expect it. What time is your dinner?"

"Doctor Turner will be here at six." Shelagh glanced at her watch. "Goodness, it's nearly four o'clock."

Sister Julienne smiled at the look of nervousness that came over Shelagh's face, doing her best not to laugh. "Then I suppose you ought to start getting ready...go on. We'll be fine right here."

Shelagh smoothed her daughter's hair from her eyes as she stood from her chair. "Thank you, Sister."

Watching as Shelagh walked up the stairs to begin getting ready, Sister Julienne smiled as she held Angela closer. "Your Mummy and Daddy are going on a date, my sweet. Great changes are coming, my love." She whispered, conspiratorially, as she kissed her forehead.


	17. Chapter 17

God Gave Me You 17

The doorbell echoed through Nonnatus House at six o'clock on the dot.

"He's on time! Will wonders never cease..." Trixie joked playfully, earning herself a stern look from Sister Julienne.

Shelagh, however, was too distracted to pay attention to Trixie's comment. Standing from the table, she quickly smoothed down her dress and placed a swift kiss on Angela's forehead.

"Be a good girl for Mummy. I'll see you at bedtime."

"Say bye, Mummy!" Trixie coached her goddaughter, who waved her mother off before returning to the biscuits Trixie had given her.

Sister Julienne watched her from the doorway to the kitchen. "Have a good time."

Shelagh smiled her thanks and tried to calm her racing heart as she made her way to the front door.

Patrick was nervous. Mainly excited, but nervous was definitely his main feeling. It wasn't until the door opened and he saw Shelagh that he felt calm again.

"Hello, Patrick."

"Hello, Shelagh. You look beautiful."

"Thank you. You don't look so bad, yourself." She grinned at him and he mentally thanked Timothy for making him change his tie from the original choice.

"I was thinking we could walk to dinner. The weather is quite fine tonight. Or I could drive-"

"Walking is perfect, I'll just get my coat and we can be off." She responded, proud of herself for sounding more in control of her emotions than she actually was.

They settled at a cafe near the market, and after the initial awkwardness had faded, conversation flowed naturally until dessert had been cleared and the tab paid.

"Thank you for dinner, Patrick. This was a lovely evening." Shelagh thanked him as he helped her to put on her coat.

"It's been my pleasure. I'm glad we were able to do this, and not have any distractions. Not that I don't adore Timothy and Angela, but we don't actually get a chance to talk."

"I'd almost forgotten what adult conversation was like...I must admit, I've enjoyed it."

"It doesn't have to be over yet. Would you like to take a walk on the way back to Nonnatus? Unless you need to get back to Angela, of course."

Shelagh shook her head. "No, I think Sister Julienne would prefer if the night didn't end just yet. I'm sure Angela is being well spoilt at the moment." She smiled up at him as he buttoned his own coat. "A walk would be lovely."

Patrick held the door for her, his hand ghosting behind her back as they walked out of the restaurant, heading towards the dock. They walked close to one another, but never touching. They continued to stroll along the dock in silence until Shelagh spoke.

"The air is starting to get chilly. Winter will be here before you know it."

"Are you cold? Here-" he stopped walking and started to take off his coat.

"No, I'm fine." She stilled his hands on the buttons of his coat. "Thank you, though, Patrick. That was very chivalrous of you." She grinned up at him.

"Shelagh...I want to ask you something, but I'm afraid it might sound silly." Giving him her full attention and a questioning look, He spoke with a voice almost softer than a whisper. "May I hold your hand?"

Shelagh was grateful that the sun had set, otherwise he would have been able to see the deep crimson blush that crept to her cheeks. "That didn't sound silly at all..."

Without another word, she held out her hand and reached for his, their palms melding together as they continued walking.

They spoke of the children, mostly. How happy they were that they got along so well. How happy Timothy was to be back in Poplar, and that Patrick was finally able to make a meal without disastrous effects.

"That's something I'll have to ask Timothy. I don't know if I quite believe you on that count." She teased him.

Patrick squeezed her hand. "Well then, I suppose you'll have to come for dinner and I'll prove it to you."

Grinning, she squeezed his hand back. "Challenge accepted, Doctor Turner."

They continued on in silence, and before they knew it, they'd reached the turn for Nonnatus House. Slowing their pace down to a crawl, their hands still joined, neither had the courage to speak and end the evening.

Before they knew it, they were standing at the door of the convent. Surprisingly, Shelagh was the first to find her voice.

"Thank you again for a lovely evening. I enjoyed myself immensely."

"I had a wonderful time tonight, Shelagh. I hope we can do this again some time...just the two of us."

"Yes. I-um, I would really like that. I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm so nervous all of a sudden. I just don't want this evening to end. It was more than I could have hoped for."

"Really?" Patrick grinned at her, feeling quite proud of himself.

Shelagh blushed as she spoke. "Well, yes. I used to hear the nurses talking about their dates when they came home at night. Some of the stories were so frightfully awkward that I was thankful I'd never have to worry about going on a date at all. But others...made me wish I had the option."

"Shelagh...was tonight your first date? Ever?" He asked her with a hint of astonishment.

She looked down at the ground and nodded. "Yes..."

Hearing his breath hitch, she gathered the courage to look at him fully. His eyes had a brightness to them like she'd never seen before.

"I'm honored...truly." He took their joined hands and moved his thumb, rubbing it over her knuckles soothingly. Shelagh stared at their hands, hers looking positively tiny in his grip. A part of her felt as though her hand belonged there, always being protected by his embrace, always joined. She get herself shiver at the thought, and hoped Patrick hadn't noticed.

"It's getting cold. I should let you get inside. Will Angela still be awake?"

"That will depend if Trixie is on call...but more than likely, yes. It seems that all rules are suspended when I leave her godmothers in charge. Even Sister Julienne has become quite the softie when Angela uses her pouty face."

"Pouty face?" Patrick quirked his eyebrow.

"Oh yes, you'd better prepare yourself for it. It's a killer, always does the trick." Shelagh chuckled.

"Like yours..." Patrick said under his breath.

"I'm sorry?"

Caught. "I said, it's like yours."

"I do not make a pouty face!" Shelagh responded aggressively, though the way it came out she sounded like an annoyed child.

Patrick couldn't stop himself from laughing. "It's not a pout, exactly. It's just- there's a certain face you make...and whenever I see it, I crumble. I'd give you anything you asked for of I saw that look."

Shelagh stared at him, feeling as though the air had changed between them. Patrick was standing closer to her than before, his thumb still running across her hand. She looked into his face, his eyes were glued to hers.

"Shelagh...may I-"

She nodded before he could finish his sentence. He took his free hand and placed it on her cheek, moving towards her slowly before capturing her lips in a soft kiss. Not wanting the moment to end, Shelagh leaned into him and raised herself up to her toes, prolonging the moment.

Breaking apart, Patrick leaned his forehead against hers and let out a sigh.

"So...would this date have made you jealous of the nurses?"

"Once upon a time...yes. Now, though...I think they'll be jealous of me." She grinned up at him, kissing him once more before letting herself into the convent to say goodnight to their daughter.


	18. Chapter 18

God Gave Me You 18

Shelagh closed the door behind her, leaning against it with a sigh and a smile.

"And just what time do you call this, Nurse Mannion?!"

Shelagh froze as she prepared for a stern lecture, then relaxed as she recognized the voice's owner.

"Good evening, Trixie." She glanced at her watch. "It's not that late..."

"You're right, it's not. I must be confused by the fact that you've been standing outside that door for the last fifteen minutes. And you're looking rather flushed..." Trixie couldn't keep the grin off her face as she teased Shelagh.

"Doctor Turner was just saying good night." Shelagh responded, hoping Trixie couldn't see the blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Was he indeed? And will this lovely occurrence be happening again in the future?"

"I should think so...we had a very nice evening."

Trixie smiled at her, turning to walk away. "I'm glad." Stopping at the top of the stairs, she turned back and glanced over to Shelagh. "Oh, Shelagh? A tip for next time, make sure you check your compact before coming back inside."

"Why?" Shelagh asked, confused.

"Your lipstick is smudged." Trixie let out a laugh then, continuing up to her room. "I expect details once the munchkin is asleep!" Trixie called down the stairs, giggling like a schoolgirl while Shelagh went in search of her daughter.

Another loud bang sounded from the kitchen. That was the third in less than five minutes. After a couple of weeks of dinners out, Shelagh finally gave in to Patrick's invitation to let him cook dinner for her. Considering the noises she was hearing, she was starting to regret accepting.

"Are you sure I can't help you in there?" She called through the closed kitchen hatch.

"Quite positive, thank you! I've got everything under control." He called back before a rattle sounded and he not-so-subtly hissed a choice word.

Angela, who had been laying on the floor coloring, glanced up at her mother. She pointed towards the kitchen and looked at her mother with wide eyes.

"Bad word." She gasped.

Shelagh nodded at her daughter and had to bite her lip to keep from laughing.

"That's right, Angel. Daddy said a bad word."

Patrick leaned his head around the doorway, looking guilty and mouthing a "sorry" to a very amused Shelagh. She rolled her eyes in response and shook her head.

Angela sat up and with a flourish, lifted her paper in the air. "Done!" She stood up and toddled over to her mother, handing her the "drawing".

"Oh, my! How beautiful! Is this for me?"

"No! Sis Juyenne!" Angela responded as best she could.

Shelagh smiled. "I'm sure she'll love it, sweetheart. Do you want Mummy to hold it for you?"

Nodding, Angela sat back down before she realized she'd run out of supplies. "More!"

Shelagh looked at the table where Timothy had left a few sheets for Angela to color on before leaving for his violin lesson.

"No more, dearest. The paper is all gone."

"More. For Daddy!" She widened her eyes and started to pout as Shelagh sighed.

"Patrick? Do you have any more paper? Angela wants to color a picture for you...and she's pouting at me."

His head popped around the doorframe again, smiling at them. "Try my desk, Shelagh. There should be some in the drawer. I'd get it for you, but...oh!" He disappeared back into the kitchen and Shelagh was glad she'd had the sense to feed Angela before coming over. She only wished she'd thought to nibble something as well.

"I'll be right back. Let's see if we can find you some paper for Daddy."

Shelagh walked into the office, just off the main hallway. His desk was a mess, same as the one at his surgery. She thought about straightening up, but realized that would be pointless, even her organizational skills only stretched so far.

He said it would be in the drawer. Looking at the desk, she shook her head. There were six drawers! She didn't want to go rifling through his desk and personal items, but he had given her permission to get the paper, so she supposed she could look.

Opening each drawer quickly and purposefully, she found no paper. Finally, she reached the bottom left hand drawer, praying the paper would be in there and that she wouldn't have to face a tantrum from Angela.

Pulling it open, she found several sheets of blank paper. Thrilled at her success, she reached in to grab them but knocked the lid off a box inside the drawer. Not wanting to pry, she put the papers down and kneeled to replace the lid when an envelope caught her eye. Picking it up, her heart began to beat faster when she read the name across the front: _Sister Bernadette_. Touching the envelope, she realized that the box was full of them.

She was about to put the envelope back as she'd found it when she heard a voice from the doorway.

"Well, I dare say dinner may not be too terrible this evening! Did you find the-oh."

Shelagh stood quickly, facing him.

"Oh! I-I'm sorry, Patrick! I didn't mean to pry. It was an accident, I knocked the lid off the box while I was getting the paper." She began to shut the drawer when his hand stilled her.

"It's alright, Shelagh. I um, I wrote those for you." Stepping around her, he pulled out the box from the drawer and placed it on the desk. He didn't realize exactly how many letters he'd written to her until he was staring into the box. "When we were gone, whenever I had a difficult day or felt like I couldn't keep going, I wrote to you. Just thinking about you made everything better, Shelagh."

Shelagh blushed at that and moved closer to him, placing her palm on his cheek. "Thank you." Leaning up onto her tiptoes, she kissed him chastely. As Patrick tried to deepen the kiss, Shelagh pulled back.

"Now, now, Doctor Turner. May I remind you that your daughter is in the other room probably wreaking havoc and your son will be home any moment?"

Patrick sighed and nodded his head, "Fine."

Shelagh placed a quick peck on his cheek, trying to get him to smile. "Right then, I'll just get these to the young artist and make sure she hasn't redecorated your entire flat." As she walked away, Patrick looked back at the box and held the letters, placing a large rubber band around them. He took the stack and placed it on the table in the entryway as he made his way back to the kitchen.

He stopped short as he caught Shelagh staring into the pots on the stove with a quizzical look on her face. "I'm sorry, Patrick...but what exactly is this?"

"New recipe. Got it from a patient. I'm not exactly sure how it will taste, but..."

"Right then, shall I set the table?"

They moved around fluidly together, as though part of a well-oiled machine. Once the table was set, he pulled out her chair and served her a plate, waiting to see her reaction. Taking a bite, she smiled politely at him, but he could tell something was off. He took a quick bite himself and almost spit out the food into his napkin.

"This is terrible! How can you eat this?"

"I can't...I'm sorry, Patrick. You worked so terribly hard!"

"It's alright. How about the Turner Family special this evening?"

Shelagh laughed and smiled as she helped him to clear the dishes from the table. Timothy walked in and glanced at the dishes with a worried look on his face, until his father handed him money to go down to the chip shop and pick up dinner.

"I'm afraid we'll have to get going. It's getting late." Shelagh said as Angela leaned against her on the settee, eyes half closed. "Say goodnight to Timmy and Daddy, dearest."

"I have something for you before you go, Shelagh." He reached for her hand and she took it, allowing him to pull her to the hallway. Handing her the stack of letters, he spoke. "These belong to you. You should have gotten them a long time ago." She smiled at him, placing the letters into her purse, promising to read them after Angela had gotten to sleep.

Arriving in front of Nonnatus House, Shelagh reached for Patrick's hand. "Thank you for dinner, Patrick. Both of them..." She spoke softly and giggled.

"I guess you were right...I should've known." He smiled and leaned closer. "May I kiss you properly now?" Stealing a quick glance to make sure Angela was still asleep, she nodded closing her eyes and surrendering to his kiss. They broke apart a minute or so later, knowing that if they didn't, they wouldn't be able to stop.

"Goodnight, Patrick." Shelagh kissed him on the cheek as she got out to pick up Angela from the back seat and headed inside. Patrick helped her to open the door and kissed her chastely once more before muttering "Good night, Shelagh."


	19. Chapter 19

God Gave Me You 19

For once in her young life, Angela went to bed without fighting her mother. The evening at the Turner residence had utterly exhausted the almost-two year old. Her excitement at Timothy's return that evening was adorable, and the similar response from Timothy was heartwarming. Shelagh delighted in the fact that Timothy had taken to Angela so quickly. He was always such a loving little boy, perhaps a sibling is what he'd needed all along to stem the loneliness he so often felt.

Shelagh wrapped her dressing gown around herself, stuffing the stack of letters in her pocket and padded down to the kitchen to make a cup of tea. Settling herself in Sister Julienne's armchair, she opened the first envelope and began to read, a smile plastered on her face from the first sentence.

Several hours later, Sister Julienne noticed a light in the sitting room after returning from a complicated delivery. Stopping in the doorway, she noticed Shelagh asleep in her armchair with a mass of paper cascading from her lap onto the floor. Kneeling next to her, she began to pick up the envelopes immediately recognizing the handwriting and smiled. Placing her hand on Shelagh's arm, she spoke softly to rouse her.

"Shelagh, my dear. Wake up."

Shelagh's eyes fluttered open, a confused look breaking out on her face before she struggled to sit up properly.

"It's alright, my dear. You fell asleep downstairs." Sister Julienne told her calmly.

"Sorry, Sister. I was-" she paused, noticing the letters in Sister Julienne's hand. "Reading."

Sister Julienne smiled, handing over the letters that had fallen. Shelagh sat up properly, adding the letters to the pile in her lap. "Thank you, Sister."

"It's no trouble. Now, I'm going to make myself a quick cup of tea and then try to rest a bit before Lauds. I shall leave you with your correspondence." Julienne stood and began to walk out of the room.

"They're from Doctor Turner." Shelagh said lightly. "When they were...away."

The nun stopped and turned to her, waiting for Shelagh to continue but not forcing any information from her.

"There are dozens of them. Each different in its own way, but remarkably similar in their meaning." Shelagh's face took on a faraway look, a smile playing on the corner of her lips. Sister Julienne moved back into the sitting room, perching on the edge of the sofa while Shelagh spoke. It was one of those moments where neither of them had to speak, but they both knew what was being said.

"I'm sure they're lovely. As I recall, the doctor has quite a way with words."

"Indeed he does, Sister." Shelagh stroked the writing on an envelope reverently, imagining his careworn face writing to her night after night after Timothy had gone to bed. A smile permanently etched on her face as she looked at her mentor. "Quite a way."

"Would you care for a cup of tea, Shelagh? I'm sure the one next to you has grown quite frigid by now."

"Thank you, Sister. But I think I'll pass for now. It's quite late, and it was a long day."

Sister Julienne nodded. "Off to bed, then. Another busy day tomorrow at clinic." Smiling as Shelagh got up from the chair, she watched as she gathered all her letters and stuffed them back into her dressing gown pocket.

"Good night, Sister."

"Good night, my dear. Sleep well."

Patrick was running late...as usual. Timothy had already eaten and left for school by the time Patrick had finally gotten his things together. He quickly downed his cup of tea, now far too cold from sitting on the sideboard, haphazardly tossed the cup into the sink to be washed later and grabbed his bag. As he was putting his jacket on, there was a small but purposeful knock on the door.

 _"Just what I need. I'm already late."_ He thought to himself, as he opened the front door. He was shocked to find Shelagh on the other side.

"Shelagh!?"

"Sorry to bother you, Patrick. I know you've got rounds this morning but I was just passing and saw your car was still here."

"Come in! It's cold out!" He ushered her into the doorway, shutting out the cold December air.

"Are you al-" he was cut off by the feeling of her lips on his, her arms quickly finding their way around his neck. Hesitating only slightly due to the surprise attack, he responded with his arms wrapped around her body pulling her flush against himself. As the need for air became too great, Shelagh pulled back, leaving a shocked Patrick staring at her.

"Well, now. That's quite the lovely surprise to start my day." He grinned down at her.

"I'm sorry to be so forward, Patrick. I just couldn't wait until clinic to see you."

"I take it you read my letters?"

She nodded. "Yes, every one. Twice." She paused, looking up at him with tears coming to her eyes. "They were beautiful, Patrick."

"I'm so glad you've finally read them. I wanted to send them to you, I couldn't stop myself from wanting to talk to you."

"Why didn't you?" She whispered.

"Pure cowardice. I was afraid you wouldn't want to hear from me...to be reminded." He tore his gaze from her eyes, focusing on the floor. "I couldn't take the possibility of you rejecting me. That's why we left, Shelagh."

"I could never reject you, Patrick." Shelagh stood up onto her tiptoes, placing her hands on his shoulders for leverage, and kissed him once again. "I love you." She whispered to him, barely audible in her sigh as they parted.

Neither of them had said those words to the other out loud, though their meaning was conveyed in every look, kiss and touch they had shared for weeks.

Patrick looked at her, struck silent by the fact that she'd been the first to say it out loud, as well as the fact that she'd said it at all. "I love you too, Shelagh." He kissed her again chastely but full of emotion before he pulled away, leaning their foreheads together.

"Shelagh? Would you-"

The phone began ringing, as always, at the most inopportune moment. Patrick groaned as the phone continued to ring, shaking Shelagh from her thoughts as well.

"You need to answer that. It will be important, no doubt. Besides, I've got house calls to attend to." She pecked him on the cheek briskly before heading for the door. "See you at clinic." With that, she was gone.


	20. Chapter 20

God Gave Me You 20

Clinic was coming to an end and Patrick had been so caught up in his thoughts from the morning and the never-ending stream of patients that he hadn't even noticed Angela had shown up with Nurse Noakes, who had been called in to cover.

"Thank you for coming in Nurse Noakes. I know this was supposed to be your day off."

"It's no trouble, Sister. The babies of Poplar take precedence over schedules. Besides, I had to come and drop off Angela anyway."

The little girl, who had been clinging to Sister Julienne's leg since she arrived caught sight of her father and took off running across the hall.

"Daddy!"

Patrick turned to see his daughter making a beeline towards him as fast as her unsteady little legs could carry her.

"Hello, sweetheart." He chuckled as she barreled into his legs, then lifted her arms waiting for him to pick her up. "I didn't see you come in. Where were you today?"

"Freddie!" She screeched, pointing at Nurse Noakes.

Patrick laughed. "I see. How was your day?"

"Good." She nodded, lips pursed in a distinctly Shelagh way. Patrick marveled at the similarities he could already see between Shelagh and Angela. The eyes were one thing, but the mannerisms and facial expressions were uncanny.

Looking around, he noticed someone very important was missing. Walking over towards Sister Julienne and Nurse Noakes, he asked. "Where is Shelagh? I haven't seen her since-" he paused, wishing to keep their beautiful moment that morning to himself. "I haven't seen her today."

Sister Julienne turned to look at him, smiling at Angela as she played with his tie. "One of her house calls this morning was complaining of Braxton Hicks, but as it turns out she was almost at the second stage of labor! Shelagh has been there all morning, and it must not be progressing as quickly as she had hoped." Turning back to Nurse Noakes, she continued. "If Shelagh isn't back before clinic ends, I'm afraid we will require your services at Nonnatus, Nurse Noakes. We've got quite the full rota this evening, and someone will have to stay behind to look after Angela."

Patrick, who had been distracted by his daughter's babbling, interrupted. "I'll take her, Sister. Timothy will be home soon and I'm sure he'd love nothing more than a visit with this little lady...if for nothing else than to procrastinate from doing his homework." He added with a smile.

Sister Julienne opened her mouth to protest but Patrick cut her off. "Besides, I'm not on call tonight, so it was just going to be Timothy and I staring at each other over takeaway."

Sister Julienne smiled back at him, her posture relaxing as she spoke. "That would be very helpful, thank you Doctor Turner."

Angela, blissfully unaware that the conversation was about her, continued to pick at her fathers tie. Her tiny little fingers doing their best to figure out how to undo the intricate knot.

"What do you think, Angela? Do you want to come home with me and see Timothy while Mummy is working?"

The familiar name caught her attention immediately. Her head shot up, eyes wide with excitement. "Timmy!"

Both Patrick and Sister Julienne couldn't help but laugh at her enthusiasm. "Yes, my sweet, you're going to see Timothy. But first your Daddy and I need to finish cleaning up, so why don't you come and help me with the toy box corner?"

Angela leaned her body and arms out towards Sister Julienne as she reached for her, placing her delicately on the floor and holding her hand. As they began clearing the toys, Patrick made to pack his bag and hang his clinical coat in the kitchen before heading back out to the hall to collect his daughter.

"Ready, Angela?"

"Timmy!" 

She sprinted over to Patrick as Sister Julienne helped him to put on her jacket. "Have fun, my sweet." She turned to Patrick. "Thank you, Doctor. I'll make sure Shelagh is aware when she returns."

"No thanks necessary, Sister. Can't think of a better way to spend my evening than with my children." Patrick answered softly, never taking his eyes off Angela who was fussing with the buttons of her coat. "Let's go home, Angela. We'll go see if Tim is ready for dinner."

"Cake!" Angela squealed as Patrick carried her out of the hall.

Sister Julienne watched from the window of the hall as he carried Angela to the car, a permanent smile etched on his face. She'd known Patrick Turner for over a decade and hadn't seen him smile like that for at least half that time. Lately, she mused, that smile never faded. It was a smile similar to the one her face now wore, pleased with how everything seemed to be going, and hopeful that it wouldn't fade in the future.


	21. Chapter 21

God Gave Me You 21

"Snow! Mummy, look!"

"Yes, dearest. I see...snow!" Shelagh plastered on a smile at her daughter's excitement. She was too young to understand that snow meant slippery cobblestones to ride a bicycle on, which had made Shelagh's day all the more bleak.

Until now. Being at Patrick's made even the worst day better.

She'd been at the delivery almost all day, missing most of her house calls as well as the antenatal clinic. She was grateful that all had gone well with Mrs. Cooper, her beautiful little boy was proof of that! When she finally exited the building, however, half the day had passed and it was snowing. She had cycled back to Nonnatus House, wanting nothing more than some tea and a cuddle with her daughter, but found the house completely empty except for Sister Monica Joan.

"The young one is with her father. A most pleasant of circumstances, seeing as there is fresh pudding in the kitchen, of which I am inclined to partake. My vibrations have been deducing its whereabouts since Mrs. B hid it away at lunchtime." The elderly nun had then waltzed off into the kitchen, leaving Shelagh to once again cycle through the snow across Poplar to get Angela.

"Shelagh?" Patrick's voice was soft. She realized he was standing above her, holding out a cup of tea. She must have closed her eyes and dozed off.

"Sorry, Patrick." She smiled and accepted the proffered cup, taking a small sip and leaning back against the settee. "Thank you. I needed that."

"You're welcome, love." They both smiled at the endearment. "You're looking a bit done in, if you don't mind my saying so."

She chuckled at that. "I'm feeling that way, so no, I don't mind. Thank you for looking after Angela today. As soon as I finish this tea, we should probably be on our way."

Patrick looked at her sternly. "Shelagh, have you seen outside? It's like a small blizzard. The snow is piling up out there, it's not safe for you to leave on your own. Nevermind try to take Angela and your bicycle back to Nonnatus tonight."

Shelagh looked out the window where Angela was standing, entranced by the shimmering white snow that was flurrying down from the heavens. It wasn't anywhere near that severe when she'd arrived at the Turner residence.

"Oh dear...but Patrick- we can't stay here! It wouldn't be...proper."

Patrick looked at her and tried not to laugh. "Shelagh...I think we bypassed normal etiquette two years ago." He nodded to their daughter, standing in the window and swaying with excitement at the snow coming down outside."

Shelagh glanced down at her lap and blushed. "I suppose you make a fair point. I'll have to call Nonnatus and let them know. I don't want them to be worried about-".

Patrick silenced her with his hand covering her own. "I've already called Sister Julienne and she agrees with me. You and Angela will stay here tonight, no arguments." Turning his attention to Angela, he continued. "Angela, do you want to have a sleepover with Timothy tonight?"

"Timmy!" Angela ran over to the settee and tried to climb up between her parents, not quite managing to do so gracefully. Shelagh helped her to sit up between them, before Angela climbed into Patrick's lap, once again attempting to take off his tie now that he had loosened it a bit. "Seep-over?" She asked with a confused look.

Timothy, fresh from his bath entered the sitting room in his dressing gown and slippers, having caught the last bit of conversation. "It means you sleep here, Ange. Can we make a fort, Dad? I learned at Cubs with Fred!"

Patrick shrugged. "Sure. Just don't make too much of a mess, right?"

"Right. Shelagh? Is it okay if Angela sleeps in my room?"

Shelagh smiled. "If you're willing to share Timothy, I think that will be just fine."

"Great! Come on Ange! Let's go make a fort!" He he'd out his hand for Angela who slid off the couch and reached for him.

"Fort!" 

Watching the two children exit, Shelagh and Patrick couldn't contain their laughter. After a few moments of silence, Shelagh spoke softly.

"Well, it looks like we're having a sleepover." She smiled shyly, unsure how to broach the unspoken question of sleeping arrangements.

"I'll sleep down here, please feel free to take my bed for the night."

"Oh no, I couldn't! That's not necessary, Patrick. I'll be perfectly fine here. Besides, I'm a good deal shorter than you are, I'll be able to fit. You, on the other hand...not so much.".

She didn't want to say how she really felt. That the only time she'd want to sleep in his bed was with him beside her.

Patrick nodded. "If you're sure. Let me get you some blankets while you get changed."

Shelagh looked at him, stunned. "Patrick? All I've got is what I'm wearing and my slip underneath ...it's December, so I won't be wearing just that." She smiled and giggled. "I'll be fine with this and a blanket."

He looked sheepish, remembering that this was an unplanned occasion. "Of course. Well...I'm sure we can do something to fix that. I'll be right back."

Shelagh watched him go and began clearing up the sitting room. Timothy's school books were piled onto the table, Angela's artwork next to it, and the plates full of biscuit crumbs were brought to the kitchen to join the rest of the dishes in the sink. It seemed as though every dish Patrick owned was waiting to be washed. Shaking her head, she began to run the tap and got started on cleaning the pile.

"Shelagh! You don't need to do that, I can take care of it later." Patrick said, stepping to her side and trying to still her hands as she placed another clean teacup on the draining board.

"If I leave you to do it later, we'll never have clean dishes for breakfast in the morning. Besides, it's the least I can do since you're letting us stay over tonight."

Patrick turned off the tap. "Shelagh. I'm not letting you stay, I want you to stay. And you don't have to clean my house or find a way to thank me. Knowing that you and our daughter are safe is all I can ask for. Now please, leave the dishes and come sit with me."

He moved the blankets and pillows he had brought for the couch to one side and sat down next to her. "I brought you something to wear, you'll probably be swimming in it, but I didn't want you to be cold." Shelagh smiled at him as he handed her a pajama top. The worn in flannel made her guess that this was his choice pair over any others he may own.

"Thank you, Patrick." She folded the top and placed it in her lap as Patrick opened his mouth to speak. Before he could say anything, a loud crash sounded from down the hallway. Both of them hurried towards Timothy's room, stopping at the sight in the doorway. Timothy and Angela were surrounded by blankets and laughing hysterically.

"Dad? Can you help us? I think Fred's lesson on forts only works in the woods..."

Shelagh and Patrick shared a look of relief before he turned back to Tim. "Right then, let's see what we've got here."

"I'll leave you men to figure this out, and say my goodnights." Shelagh said lightly, kneeling down to kiss her daughter goodnight and bestowing a kiss to Timothy's temple as well. "Be good for Tim, Angel. Sleep well."

"Night night, Mummy." Angela waved as she watched the boys try to recreate the fort that had fallen around them.

"I'll be downstairs when you've finished this masterpiece, Doctor Turner." She whispered as she passed him, making her way to the toilet to change into his pajama top and make up the couch.

She settled herself under the duvet and waited for him to return. All the events of the day suddenly catching up with her again as she started to doze. She didn't register him sitting next to her or him pulling the duvet up around her shoulders until she felt her glasses being removed from her face. She opened her eyes then and was met with a very blurry face.

"Sorry." She whispered as she tried to sit up straight.

"Shh, love. Go back to sleep."

She leaned her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes and breathing him in. "Were you able to fix the fort?"

"Yes, we managed. They're all tucked in and off to sleep, now."

Shelagh smiled sleepily and sighed. "Good. You're a wonderful father, Patrick." Her voice was tiny, slurring with sleep.

Patrick rested his head against hers, knowing this was his chance.

"How would you feel about my being a wonderful husband?"

He waited with baited breath. After an uncomfortable moment of silence, he looked down at her and realized she was fast asleep. Kissing her forehead, he shifted from underneath her and laid her down on the pillow. "Night, love." He kissed her once again and went to bed to form another plan to make her his.


	22. Chapter 22

God Gave Me You 22

Patrick awoke the next morning to the most unusual smells coming from his kitchen. If he hadn't known better, he'd say it was the smell of bacon. He laid in bed for a moment until he realized he wasn't dreaming. Throwing his dressing gown over his pajamas, he slid his feet into his slippers and padded down the hall towards the kitchen, stopping dead in his tracks as he entered and leaned against the doorway.

If the pajama top he'd lent Shelagh hadn't been his favorite pair before, it certainly was now. Shelagh stood over the stove, utensils in hand, cooking up a packet of bacon and scrambling eggs. The pajama top was far and away too large for her, falling halfway down her thighs and he could see the tiniest bit of her slip poking out from the bottom towards her knees.

"What's all this?"

Shelagh spun around, placing a hand over her mouth to muffle her surprised gasp.

"Patrick! Goodness, you startled me." She paused, looking down at her attire as a light blush colored her cheeks. "I, um...I thought I'd make us all some breakfast."

Patrick smiled, noting the color rising on her cheeks. He walked towards her and kissed her lightly, taking off his dressing gown and wrapping it around her. "You didn't have to do all this."

"I know...I wanted to. Besides, I now know for a fact how horrid you are in the kitchen." She grinned up at him, her smile gleaming. "Timothy certainly wasn't exaggerating on that matter."

"That's enough cheek for seven in the morning, thank you very much." He leaned down to kiss her but was stopped as the kettle began to whistle, breaking them both out of their trance.

"It looks like the snow has stopped. After breakfast, Angela and I will have to head back. I've got to man the phone today..." She replied briskly, anticipating his argument while he set about making the tea.

"Alright. Will you at least let me drive you? We can fetch your bike later on."

Shelagh decided it was best to concede, after all there was quite a bit of snow on the ground, and the walk back to Nonnatus with a toddler wasn't exactly a thrilling prospect. "That would be much appreciated."

The sound of footsteps and giggles came from the hallway as Tim walked into the kitchen with Angela on his hip. "You made breakfast?! A real breakfast? Not cold cereal and juice?" His enthusiasm did not go unnoticed by Patrick, who had the decency to look completely sheepish. He couldn't remember the last time there was a meal Timothy hadn't complained about, other than takeaway.

Shelagh smiled at them, placing her hand on Patrick's arm and squeezing gently as she noticed the look on his face. "Indeed. Now, who wants some bacon and eggs?"

The four of them sat down at the table, Angela on Shelagh's lap as she fed her bits of scrambled egg and didn't even bother trying to feed herself. Halfway through the meal, Patrick noticed her untouched plate and took over feeding Angela so that she could tuck in.

"It's like Christmas came early!" Tim exclaimed as he polished off his second helping.

That's when Patrick realized, Christmas was less than a fortnight away and they hadn't discussed their plans. As if on cue, Shelagh looked over to him. "What are you gentlemen doing for Christmas? It goes without saying, but you're welcome to come to Nonnatus House for dinner. Mrs. B always goes above and beyond."

"Dad's usually on call..." Timothy whispered, and Patrick realized how much time he had been losing with his son. That stopped now, he decided. He would not be repeating old patterns and losing precious time with both his children.

"Not this year, Tim. This year, we're going to have a real Christmas. I promise." He turned to Shelagh, Angela still on his lap. "We'd love to come. Would the two of you like to join us for breakfast here on Christmas morning? So we can all open presents together?"

Shelagh grinned at him, teasingly. "As long as you're not cooking the breakfast, we'd love to."

"Right. That's settled, then. Tim, why don't you take Angela and play for a bit while Shelagh and I get ready? I'll drop you at Jack's when I bring them back to Nonnatus."

Mildly disappointed that their visit had to end, Shelagh gathered her things and wrestled Angela into her coat as Patrick prepared for another busy day administering to the people of Poplar.

As they pulled up in front of the convent, Shelagh turned to the backseat as she waited for Patrick to come around and open her car door. "Alright, Angel. Say bye-bye to Daddy and Timmy. We'll see them soon." Patrick opened her door and held his hand out for her, grinning when she took it freely, and pulled her towards himself for a quick kiss out of the children's eyeline.

"What was that for?" She asked, surprised by the sudden public display, although he realized she didn't seem upset about it.

"Just because...I love you. And I want you to know it."

She fiddled with his tie, straightening the knot as she smiled at his words. "I do know it. And I feel the same way." She kissed him quickly before opening the door to the backseat.

"Thank you, Timothy. I know Angela had a great time with you yesterday." Shelagh leaned in and kissed the boy's cheek, half anticipating him to fight her off, but he didn't. He simply smiled at her, cheeks blushing a bit.

"It's fun having her over. Like everything is new! Can we have another sleepover, Shelagh?"

Shelagh exchanged a smile with Patrick. "I'm sure that can be arranged. Come on, Angel. We've got to get inside so Daddy can get to work."

Goodbyes made, Patrick watched them walk into the convent before getting back in the car. Timothy had moved up to the front seat and was anxious to get to his friends. Patrick, however, had other ideas.

"Dad, Jack's house is the other way. Where are we going?"

Patrick turned to his son as he drove. "We need to talk, Tim."

"Dad, I swear I didn't do anything!"

Patrick pulled the car over near the river and shut off the engine, turning to his son.

"This isn't about you, Tim. Well, it is in a way, I suppose...uh. Tim? You like Shelagh, don't you?"

Tim regarded him quizzically. "Dad, she's brilliant. I really like having her around."

Patrick broke into a relieved smile. "Good. That's good."

"Why is that good?"

"Timothy, you know I loved your Mummy. I'll always love her, but sometimes after we lose someone special, we're lucky to fall in love again."

Tim stared at him. Dad never talked about Mummy. Or used the word 'love' so many times in one sentence.

"You see, Tim. I love Shelagh, and I want her to know exactly how much. I want to ask her to marry me. How do you feel about that?"

"Marry you? Like, she and Angela would come and live with us? Forever?"

"If she accepted my proposal, yes. But Tim, I won't do it without your permission. This concerns both of us." Patrick decided to leave out the fact that he'd tried to propose twice yesterday without asking Tim. "So? What do you think? Can I ask her?"

Tim slid across the seat to give his father a hug. "That would be amazing, Dad! Are you going to ask her now?" Tim's excitement at the prospect of having his sister and her mother come and live with them made Patrick's heart melt.

"Not yet, Tim. I've got to get a ring, first. And I've come up with a plan. When we get home later, I'm going to need your help. But for now, this is our little secret. Deal?"

Patrick stuck his hand out for a shake. Tim wasted no time in reaching out and sealing it. "Deal!"


	23. Chapter 23

God Gave Me You 23

The next week passed in a blur of patients and shopping, and before Patrick knew it, Christmas Day had arrived. He was nervous and excited all at once, feeling every bit like a young child about to open his presents.

"Timothy! Are you done yet? Shelagh and Angela will be here soon!"

"No need to shout, I'm right here." Tim rolled his eyes at his father. Ever since their conversation about proposing to Shelagh, his father had been a mess of nerves and even more scatterbrained than usual.

"Right. Thank you. Is it done?"

"I left it on your desk. Dad? Please stop being so weird. If you don't calm down, Shelagh will notice something's up."

Patrick tried to smile at his son, but he could tell it looked forced. He walked into his study to put the final touch on his proposal before slipping it into his pocket and making his way back out to the living room as the doorbell sounded.

"They're here!" Timothy screamed as he ran from the living room to the front door to greet them. Practically tackling Shelagh to the ground as he opened the door, he took Angela from her arms as he shouted "Merry Christmas!"

Patrick's harsh scolding of 'Timothy!' was drowned out by Shelagh's laughter.

"Merry Christmas, Tim. Hope we haven't kept you waiting too long. We had to stop at the shop on the way over." She said, indicating the bags in her hand. Patrick moved to take them from her as she walked into the entryway.

"I did what you said and kept Dad out of the kitchen, except to make tea. But I'm real glad you're here now!"

Shelagh and Tim both laughed as they saw Patrick's face. "I'm sorry, Patrick...but we couldn't have you burning Christmas breakfast." Walking up to him and placing a quick kiss on his cheek, she whispered "Merry Christmas, Doctor Turner."

"Merry Christmas, Shelagh."

"Presents!" Angela piped up from the corner of the living room where she and Tim were sat under the tree.

"Yes, dearest. We can open presents now. Just let us put the bags down."

Walking into the living room, Shelagh was stopped at the sight of four stockings hanging on the mantle. She smiled as Tim handed her a stocking with an embroidered 'S' before helping Angela to open her goodies from Father Christmas.

After twenty minutes, the Turner living room was covered in strips of wrapping paper, bows and ribbons. The children were sufficiently spoiled, both of them unsure which of their new presents to play with first.

After breakfast, Tim and Angela disappeared out the front door to go and play out in the snow. Shelagh watched them for a moment from the window, laughing as Tim tried to teach his little sister the correct way to throw a snowball, then getting hit in the face on her first try. Noticing Patrick on the settee, she walked over to join him, laying her hand on top of his fidgeting ones.

"This was a lovely Christmas, Patrick. Thank you. I think Angela is going to need a nap before dinner, she's so excited. Everything was perfect." She leaned her head on his shoulder as he exhaled. This was it, he thought to himself, a smile brewing on his face.

"You're welcome, Shelagh. Something is missing, though... I just can't put my finger on it. Maybe you can?"

Shelagh looked at him puzzled as he handed her a small, wrapped box. Unwrapping it slowly, she glanced at the writing on the inside of the paper.

 _"Please will you marry Dad?"_ was written in neat, adolescent copperplate, surrounded by butterflies, clouds and swoops of crayon that Shelagh had come to know as Angela's version of drawing.

She was speechless. She looked from the paper to Patrick's face, then back again to read the paper. Opening the box, she found the most elegant ring. Demure yet stunning, she touched the velvet reverently.

"Oh, Patrick..." She breathed out in a whisper.

"Shelagh...will you marry me?"

She couldn't form words, though she tried. He held his breath, fearing the answer would be 'no', until finally she broke out into the most exuberant smile and nodded her head emphatically.

"Yes." 

Taking the box from her and grasping her left hand, Patrick's gaze never wavered from her eyes as he slipped the diamond onto her finger, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles and kissing the ring once it had been placed. She placed her palm on his cheek as he lifted his face from her hand and leaned in to kiss him.


	24. Chapter 24

God Gave Me You 24

"Sis Juyenne!" Angela shrieked as she let go of her mother's neck and immediately threw her arms out to her godmother, who settled her onto her hip without a second thought.

"Happy Christmas, my sweet! Timothy, Doctor Turner, welcome! We're so glad you could join us for Christmas!" She said as she ushered them into the foyer. "I hope you all had a lovely morning. Everyone else is in the sitting room. I'm afraid some of us have begun to celebrate without you." She added with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm sorry we're late, Sister. We actually wanted-" Shelagh was cut off as they rounded the corner of the sitting room and were immediately accosted by their Nonnatus family.

Patrick and Shelagh were glued to each other from the moment they walked in. Her left hand firmly joined with his right as his thumb stroked over her knuckles, touching her engagement ring on every pass as if to prove it was actually there.

In the car on their way to Nonnatus, Shelagh had told Patrick that she wanted to tell Sister Julienne before announcing their engagement to everyone.

"It goes without saying, my love." had been his response as he kissed her hand for what must have been the hundredth time that morning. Timothy had agreed, as well. He was over the moon at her acceptance-and subsequent tears that she'd shed as she hugged him over his part in the proposal.

Angela had noticed the ring on her mother's hand earlier, but they had simply called it a Christmas gift when she'd asked. They didn't want to explain engagements and weddings to an almost two-year old- there would be plenty of time for all that later. Today was Christmas, a day to celebrate with their family, all of whom had gathered together-and some of whom had already liberated the sherry.

Trixie, who had been out all night at a delivery, was the only one missing.

"I thought I would let her rest for a little while longer before waking her for dinner."

Sister Julienne explained as she, Patrick and Shelagh sat on the sofa while watching Angela and Freddie played in the middle of the floor. Fred had taken Timothy outside to show him the motorbike he'd just gotten repaired, while Sister Monica Joan sat in her armchair staring wistfully at Shelagh and Patrick's interlocked hands.

"Dear children. You mustn't cling to one another so tightly. One cannot tell where Venus ends and Mars begins."

Looking at one another with a questioning face, then down at their hands, they realized she was talking about them. With a pointed glance at one another, they knew the time had come.

Clearing his throat, Patrick spoke quickly. "Sister? Can we speak with you in private for a moment?"

Sister Julienne looked between the two of their faces with a concerned frown, but immediately recovered.

"Of course." She stood gracefully and waited for them to follow her. "Shall we go to my office?"

Before they reached the door, Trixie's voice was heard from down the corridor.

"I'm sorry I slept so long! Happy Christmas, everyone!"

"Auntie Trix!" Angela ran to her as she entered the sitting room, abandoning Freddie with the building blocks.

"Angela! Happy Christmas! Did you get lots of nice presents from Father Christmas?"

As Angela, content in Trixie's arms, prattled off a monologue of her Christmas so far, Shelagh and Patrick began walking out of the sitting room with Sister Julienne.

"And Timmy got me a doll! And Daddy gave Mummy a ring!"

All conversation stopped immediately as everyone turned their attention to the couple in question. Shelagh and Patrick froze in the doorway, glancing at each other with a shocked look which turned slowly into a shared smile as they turned around to face the room.

"Shelagh?" Sister Julienne whispered, a poorly concealed look of excitement on her face.

"We wanted to tell you first, Sister..." Shelagh began as she and Patrick moved back into the room.

"Shelagh and I..."

"Oh, come on, out with it!" shrieked Trixie, still holding Angela and practically bouncing.

Lifting their joined hands, Shelagh smiled as she went to speak. "Patrick proposed this morning...and I said yes."

They were vaguely aware of a resounding cheer from the living room, but only had eyes for each other. Looking up, Shelagh saw Sister Julienne's eyes fill with tears as she moved towards them.

"My dear, good friends! Congratulations. May God bless you and your future together." She reached for Shelagh's hand and admired her ring before pulling her into a hug.

Timothy and Fred came back in from the bike shed upon hearing all the commotion. Seeing the look on Sister Julienne's face, Timothy smiled as he walked into the sitting room. "So...I guess I can talk about it now?"


	25. Chapter 25

God Gave Me You 25

"Right then. She should nap for a bit, give us some peace and quiet. Thank you for playing outside with her, Timothy. I'm afraid being cooped up inside Nonnatus House every day in winter is beginning to drive Angela crazy."

Shelagh emerged from the hallway into the sitting room where Timothy was unpacking his schoolbooks at the table. It was his first week back at school since the holiday break, and it had been a rough week of adjustment for all of them.

In all the excitement over Shelagh and Patrick's engagement, there hadn't been a day that they all hadn't spent together planning for the wedding or discussing their future plans as a family of four.

"It's okay. Gave me something better to do than all this homework I've been assigned." Timothy sighed as he looked at the pile of papers in front of him.

Shelagh sat down across from him, grabbing the first book off the pile.

"Geometry, huh? That was never one of my favorites either." She gave him a grin. "How about I set up some tea and biscuits? That may help you get a boost of energy while I start getting dinner ready?"

She set about the kitchen preparing a tray when Timothy spoke softly.

"Shelagh? Can I ask you something?"

"Of course! You can ask me anything. Unless it's about that geometry homework...I don't think I'll be much help there."

"No, it's not that. I was. Just. Um.. After the wedding- I mean, if it's okay with you- I was just wondering if it would be okay if I called you 'Mum'?"

Shelagh froze in her tracks, feeling tears beginning to prick her eyes. "Have you discussed this with your father?"

"Yeah. Dad said that it wasn't his decision to make and to talk to you about it. But whatever you said was fine." He paused, burying his head in one of his books. "It's okay, though. I understand if you'd rather not. I mean, since I'd only be a stepson and not a real one."

Shelagh wheeled around to face him, nearly breaking a teacup in the process.

"Timothy Turner! I don't ever want to hear you say that again, do you understand me?" Shelagh practically yelled at him, which threw Tim for a loop. Shelagh never raised her voice, ever.

Walking around the kitchen hatch, she sat down next to Tim at the table and looked him straight in the eye.

"Timothy?" Shelagh waited until he looked at her to continue. "Just because I didn't give birth to you, doesn't mean I don't consider you to be my child." She took a deep breath and reached out to smooth the hair off his forehead.

"I've known that I loved you longer than I have your father..."

"Really?" He looked at her with a small smile playing on his lips.

"Really. Just don't tell your dad. We can't have him being jealous, can we?" She winked at him, and touched his shoulder.

"I remember when you were just a wee one. Your father used to bring you to clinic sometimes and you would wreak havoc with the other little ones..."

"Until Sister Evangelina would yell."

"Yes. And then you'd run and hide behind my skirts until she walked away. And as you got older, I'd see you out on rounds with your dad, just sitting in the car reading whatever new book you'd gotten your hands on- and I'd wish I could talk to you. Hear about your day, what you learned at school...you were always very special to me, Timothy.

And that will never change, understand?

Even if your father and I have more children in the future, I will always consider you my eldest."

Shelagh reached out to him again, tilting his chin up to look at her. "Alright?"

Tim nodded, unsure of what to say and not wanting to show his emotions in front of Shelagh.

"I would never try to replace your Mummy, Timothy. You know that, don't you?" He nodded at her. "Good. But, if you want to call me 'Mum'...nothing would make me happier."

Tim looked at her, a sad smile dawning on his face and reached out tentatively to hug her. "Thanks, Shelagh.

With his arms around her neck, Shelagh wrapped hers around his body and squeezed him tightly. "I should be thanking you, Tim. You and your father make me and Angela very happy."

Having gone unnoticed for the last several moments of conversation, Patrick walked into the sitting room behind Shelagh and Timothy.

"You make us very happy, too."

Startled by his voice, Shelagh looked up as Tim let go of her. She didn't think there would ever be a time that she wouldn't blush when he looked at her the way he currently was.

"Eavesdropping is quite rude, you know, Doctor Turner..." She chastised him half-heartedly, the grin on her face giving her away.


	26. Chapter 26

God Gave Me You 26

"Up!"

"Down!"

"No! Up!"

"Down, I say!"

Shelagh sat on her bed as Trixie and Nurse Mount continued their argument, pulling her hair every which way. During yet another impromptu wedding planning session, the question of how to style her hair had become the most important detail to the two opinionated nurses.

Cynthia, ever the peacemaker, tried to intervene once again.

"Perhaps we should let Shelagh have a say? It is her wedding day after all...and if the two of you continue in this vein, she may not have any hair left to style!"

Shelagh shot Cynthia a grateful look and smile.

"Of course we will let her have a say, Cynthia. But we have to give her options!" Trixie retorted, catching Shelagh's eye in the vanity mirror.

"Now, Shelagh...what do you think? Your hair curled delicately around your face, which will look lovely with the veil you've chosen." She placed a few tendrils of her hair down so Shelagh could get an idea.

"Or...up in the severe twist that you wear nearly everyday for work, like Patsy has suggested?" Trixie offered again, pulling her hair a bit tighter than normal, barely keeping the disdain from her voice.

Shelagh, having had enough of being the center of attention and passive aggressive fighting over hair of all things, sighed.

"I think they both look lovely, to be honest. I just don't know why we need to be concerned with my hairstyle when there are still so many other things to do."

"Shelagh. You're getting married in less than a fortnight...your dress is sorted, Angela's is all set, the flowers ordered, our dresses are almost finished and the Sisters have organized the reception. The only things left are your hair and makeup...and making sure Doctor Turner doesn't show up in a horrid tie from his never ending collection."

"Trixie!" Cynthia hissed at her friend, placing a hand on Shelagh's arm. "She doesn't mean that, Shelagh. She's just excited."

"It's alright, Cynthia. I've already chosen a tie for Patrick as well as one for Timothy, so there won't be any worries on that front. Besides, I may or may not have been..."she paused, trying to choose her word carefully "...liberating his wardrobe of some items."

Patsy and Trixie shared a look of amusement and sat forward, trying to stem their laughter.

"Have you, now?" Patsy smiled, amused by the sudden deviousness of the former nun.

Shelagh looked down at her lap, but couldn't contain her smile. "Only a few things, mind you. I couldn't let him come home one day and realize that his half of the wardrobe was completely empty. So, every few days when I'm there with Angela and Tim, I remove something else."

"Hasn't he noticed?"

The three women stared at Shelagh, eyebrows raised.

"Not exactly...he's so busy with the surgery and the wedding coming up that I don't think his mind is completely in the moment. Although, he did ask the other day if I'd seen one of his ties, the grey, red and gold stripe."

Shelagh pursed her lips in disapproval and averted her eyes from the other nurses as she spoke, shaking her head.

"I once told him that it was an appropriate choice...but I couldn't go on looking at it any longer."

The nurses all began laughing so loudly they didn't hear the swift double tap on the door.

"Well, it seems we've found where everyone is hiding today haven't we, Angela?"

Sister Julienne appeared in the doorway, a very sleepy and unusually calm Angela resting on her shoulder.

"Good afternoon, Sister. We were just going over how to do Shelagh's hair for the wedding." Trixie explained in a rush.

"Not long now..." Sister Julienne responded in a hush, a look of excitement mixed with a bit of sadness apparent on her face. "However, I think your time would be better spent downstairs for the time being. This little one seems to be in need of a nap."

Angela, who hadn't moved from her godmother's shoulder, placed her thumb into her mouth while her eyelids fought to stay open.

Patsy, Trixie and Cynthia nodded, quickly grabbing their hair accessories and made their way out of the room.

"Sister? Is everything alright?" Shelagh asked, the look on Julienne's face had not escaped her attention. She stood from the bed, reaching for her daughter, pacing the room with her as Angela finally succumbed to sleep and placed her in her cot.

Sister Julienne hadn't moved from the doorway, watching as Shelagh stroked her daughter's hair from her face and kissed her forehead.

"Sister?" Shelagh whispered, moving closer to her former superior. "I've known you long enough to know something is wrong. Either you can tell me, or I'll have Sister Evangelina needle it out of you. Your choice." She paused, a warm smile gracing her face. "Though we both know I will be far and away the more gentle listener."

Sister Julienne could do nothing but smile back at her. It still surprised her how much Shelagh had changed since she had left the Order, but sometimes, like now, Julienne could see a shadow of Sister Bernadette in her words and mannerisms.

"I don't wish to wake her, shall we go somewhere else?"

Shelagh nodded, closing the door behind her, but leaving it cracked open slightly so that they could hear Angela if she awoke. Following Sister Julienne down the hallway, she was not surprised to find themselves seated in the chapel a few moments later.

"Sister? Whatever it is, you can tell me. I hope you know that." Shelagh's voice sounded strained with worry, though she would never admit it.

"Everything is starting to become very real, isn't it? You and Doctor Turner will be married by the end of the month, your family unit complete."

"Sister? Do you think-" Shelagh felt her voice cut off by emotion. "Do you think I'm making the wrong decision?" Her heart was in her throat, afraid of the response she was about to hear.

Julienne, who had been staring at the stained glass window since they sat down, turned to her with tears in her widened eyes and a shocked expression on her face.

"Oh, Shelagh. Not in the least, my dear. You and Doctor Turner were put on this Earth to be together, and in no way do I think that the love you two share is wrong." She grasped Shelagh's hand.

"Then what is it, Sister?"

"I'm sorry, you will think me ridiculous and selfish." She looked to the window as she continued speaking. "I realized today, as Angela and I were in the sitting room that it may well be one of the last chances I'll have to watch over her. Two weeks from now, you both will no longer live here...and Nonnatus House will be very quiet, and perhaps a bit lonely."

Shelagh, who had been keeping her tears at bay, fumbled in her pocket for her handkerchief and handed it to Sister Julienne.

"You're right...you are being ridiculous."

Julienne's head snapped to look at Shelagh as she continued.

"A very wise woman once told me that Nonnatus House would always be my home. Just because I'm joining a new family, doesn't mean I plan to forget the old one. Angela and I are a part of Nonnatus. Her aunts, godmother and as close to a grandmother as she's ever going to get live within these walls. Besides, she's not nearly old enough for school. She'll have to come with me while I'm working, and I'm fairly certain that she would rather spend time with you than watch me sterilize equipment and answer the phone."

Sister Julienne squeezed Shelagh's hand, unable to speak.

"Now, I could do with a nice cup of tea before your goddaughter wakes up...and I'm sure a bit of cake wouldn't go amiss. Shall we, Sister?"

Julienne stood up with Shelagh, pulling her young charge into a fierce hug. As they stepped apart, the nun tenderly stroked a lock of Shelagh's hair behind her ear. "I think you should consider wearing your hair down, it's quite lovely, you know."

Shelagh smiled as they walked from the chapel to the kitchen, whispering conspiratorially.

"I was always going to. I just let the nurses fuss over it so they wouldn't be so opinionated over other topics. But please, don't tell Trixie."

"I wouldn't dream of it."


	27. Chapter 27

God Gave Me You 27

Timothy knew something was different the moment he walked through the door. It was Friday afternoon, the wedding was Sunday morning, and his father and Shelagh had taken the day off to attend to last minute plans and packing for their honeymoon. Well, if you could call it a honeymoon. Three days in a hotel on the other side of London didn't seem like a proper honeymoon to Timothy, but it was their holiday so he kept quiet.

Normally, Shelagh would be waiting for him in the kitchen or sitting room with Angela. They'd have some tea and biscuits, talk about his day at school and then start on homework and dinner preparations.

But today there was no tea, no biscuits, no Angela and certainly no delicious smells emanating from the kitchen. Then he heard it, the muffled voices coming down the hallway leading to the bedrooms. It didn't sound like the lilting, happy voices he was used to...this sounded like arguing. Before he realized, he was following the sounds until he reached the partly open door of his father's room.

"Patrick! For the last time, no means no!"

"Shelagh, please!"

"Dearest...I love you, you know I love you. I'm sorry, but no."

"I don't understand why I can't just-"

"No!" Tim froze outside the door as he heard her voice take on such a shrill tone. Hearing her sigh, he relaxed slightly.

"Patrick- you can't keep that tie because it's horrid. Not to mention the fact that it doesn't go with anything in your wardrobe!"

"What about that sweater from-"

"What sweater, dear?"

Moving to the other side so he could see around the door, he watched as his father tore through his meager clothes collection, turning his wardrobe practically upside down.

"This is ridiculous! I swear clothes just keep disappearing!"

Tim had to bite his lip to stifle laughing at that. He'd wondered how long it would take his father to realize that Shelagh had slowly but surely been ridding his wardrobe of some of his less than stellar choices. Timothy had noticed about 3 weeks ago, but was pretty sure Shelagh had been working on it a bit longer than that.

"Now, Patrick. Don't be silly...I'm sure you're just distracted by the wedding." She tried to brush off his worries.

"You're right...of course. Anyway, I don't see why we need to pack at all."

"Patrick..." Shelagh's voice took on a warning tone. Deciding that it was in his better interest to not hear the rest of this conversation, he chose to walk back towards the front door and make his presence known.

"Timothy will be home from school any minute...and two more days isn't so long to wait, is it?"

Patrick, who had by now wrapped his arms around her waist, sighed as he pressed a kiss to the back of her neck.

"Quite right, my love. No rush..." Although the look on his face gave away his real feelings on the topic, Shelagh smiled her thanks at his patience.

"Shelagh!? I'm home!" They heard the front door slam and the tell-tale sound of adolescent legs running down the hall.

"See? You couldn't have gotten away with it anyway." She whispered to Patrick, kissing his cheek as she passed by and called out to Timothy. "We'll be right out, Tim! I'm just helping your father pack."

"Now, Doctor Turner. Make sure you pack something appropriate to wear, I expect your wife will want to be taken to dinner at least once."

"Just the once?" Patrick smiled at her while she stood in the doorway.

"We've only got three days. The rest is negotiable." She winked as she left the room.

"Sunday cannot come soon enough..." Patrick blew out a breath as he hastily shoved the (apparently) offensive tie back into his wardrobe and chose one of the others Shelagh had laid out.


	28. Chapter 28

God Gave Me You 28

"I don't understand why Shelagh couldn't stay." Tim whined as Patrick closed the door behind his fiancée.

"Tim, in less than two days, she'll never have to leave again. But tonight, she's got things to do with the girls, and you and I have things to take care of as well."

Raising his eyebrow in a very good Shelagh impression-Patrick briefly wondered if he should be worried-Timothy questioned his father. "What things? Shelagh's done everything already-"

"Well, she may have done all the actual wedding preparations, but this is an extra bit. Shelagh's not invited tonight. It's men only. Besides, the bride is never allowed to be at the groom's stag night, even if the Best Man prefers her company to that of his father."

Stag night. Best Man. Both pairs of words had originally meant nothing to Timothy, but as he saw his father's smile grow he realized that this was supposed to be quite a special moment.

"What happens on a stag night? Is Shelagh going to be mad?"

"Well, normally, the best man is not under the age of thirteen so a stag night usually ends up in a pub...but I've never been one for pubs anyway, so I thought we could go for a good old fry up. Just like old times. What do you think?"

"I think Shelagh's going to be mad..."

Stifling a grin, Patrick clapped his son on the shoulder. "What Shelagh doesn't know won't hurt her. Besides, it's not like I cook as well as she does anyway, right?"

"Right..."

"And, if she's not here to cook for us, we'll just have to fend for ourselves."

"So...we're just not telling her. That's basically what you're saying, Dad?"

"Yep...that's right, Tim. Just between us. The men have to stick together. Now get your jacket and let's go."

"Trixie, I really don't think this is necessary." Shelagh muttered, unamused by the scarf that had rendered her temporarily blind as she groped around for something to steady herself.

"Shelagh, when will you learn to stop contradicting me?"

"I just think the blindfold could have gone on _after_ getting down the stairs...I don't fancy having to call Patrick to mend any of my broken bones 36 hours before our wedding."

Trixie huffed as she grabbed Shelagh's arm and began to lead her down the stairwell.

"What on earth?!" Shelagh didn't need to see to know whose voice that was.

"Oh, hello Sister Evangelina...lovely evening, isn't it?" Trixie responded nonchalantly, continuing to guide Shelagh.

"Nurse Franklin...just what do you think you're playing at?!"

"I should think it's quite obvious." came the blonde nurses retort.

"Apparently it's my hen night, Sister...hence the need for blindfolds. Though I would like to point out that I was against anything other than a tea in the parlor and an early night with Angela."

"And you were outvoted. Last step. There we are." Nurse Mount appeared around the corner holding a coat out to Trixie, as she buttoned her own. "Now Shelagh, left arm out. Now right. Good. Let's go."

"Wait, where's Angela?"

Sister Evangelina, who had begun to make a hasty retreat to the safety of the clinical room responded first.

"She and Sister Monica Joan are in the dining room making a mess with Sister Winifred's poster paints."

"Can I at least say goodnight before you drag me out?"

"Angela! Come say night-night to Mummy!" Trixie called down the hallway as Shelagh began to take off her blindfold.

"No dice, I'm afraid. Blindfold stays on."

"Trixie..."

Suddenly, the pounding of energetic footsteps echoed down the halls and came to a stop in front of Shelagh, crashing into her legs before taking a good look at her.

"Night, Mummy!"

"Good night my angel. I'll see you in the morning. Be good." Shelagh bent down to her level and pursed her lips for a kiss which Angela provided immediately.

"Mummy...where are your eyes?"

"Auntie Trixie is taking Mummy out and doesn't want her to know where we're going." Trixie replied. "Now, go finish your lovely project with Sister Monica Joan and we'll see you at breakfast."

With one last hug to her kneecaps, Shelagh heard her daughter's steps recede back to the dining room.


	29. Chapter 29

God Gave Me You 29

"Mummy? Are you awake yet?"

Angela tried to whisper, but it came out as more of a hushed yell.

Shelagh lay facedown on her pillow, covers pulled up to her ears and head splitting from one too many bitter lemons given to her the previous evening. She groaned inwardly at the noise before answering her daughter.

"Yes, Angel...I'm awake. How long have you been up?" Shelagh asked as she gingerly sat up and put her glasses on, trying to get the world around her to focus.

"Ages! We already had breakfast! And Sis Juyenne said to let you sleep!" Angela climbed up onto her mother's bed and crawled to sit on her lap. Taking a closer look at her mother, Angela started giggling. "Mummy, you forgot to put on your jammies!"

Looking down, Shelagh groaned again, audibly this time. She was still in her dress from last night. Trixie Franklin was going to get an earful as soon as she saw her. Thankfully today was only the rehearsal, not her wedding day, or else Shelagh would have been utterly beside herself.

"If Sister Julienne said to let me sleep, what are you doing waking me up, hmm?" Shelagh asked as she started mercilessly tickling her little girl and delighting in her giggles.

"Mummy! Stop!" Angela begged.

"Come here, you. Let's have a cuddle since there's nowhere we need to be yet." Shelagh pulled her into a hug and laid down, planting kisses in Angela's hair.

"Come on, Mummy! We have to go downstairs!"

Shelagh knew that tone. That was Angela's determined voice, which if ignored turned into her pouty face and Shelagh needed a strong cup of tea before she could deal with that today.

Sitting up, she grabbed her dressing gown, not bothering to change and left it open to go down to the kitchen for a late breakfast. She followed Angela down the stairs and was surprised when she went running off to the sitting room in front of her screaming "I got Mummy up."

Confused, Shelagh heard a muffled voice respond to her daughter. Turning the corner, her cheeks flushed as she realized who the voice belonged to.

"Patrick! What are you doing here?!" She hurriedly tried to tie her dressing gown around herself to cover the fact that she was still in last night's clothes.

Patrick stood as she entered the room, grinning at her embarrassment and made his way over to her while Angela returned to the pile of dolls she had left abandoned on the floor.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty. Or should I say good afternoon?" He chuckled as he pecked her on the cheek.

"Afternoon?" Shelagh's eyes widened as she glanced at the clock. It was five past twelve.

"I take it you had an eventful evening?"

Shelagh crossed her arms tightly against her dressing gown as if to shield herself from the embarrassment.

"It was...an experience. One that I'm pleased to say will only happen once."

"So I'm not marrying a party girl, then?" He opened his arms and reached for her.

"No...you most certainly are not." Shelagh practically fell into his embrace, her cheek resting against his waistcoat as he rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"I take it Nurse Franklin was the mastermind behind all this?" Patrick could barely hide his amusement by seeing his normally put-together fiancé so disheveled.

"Quite! I'm pretty sure that Patsy was trying to chaperone, but I think we all underestimate Trixie's willfulness...a trait she's passed on to your daughter, I'm sorry to say."

Patrick kissed her forehead, laughing as he pulled back. "I'm sure all the other traits she gets from you will quickly outweigh those of Nurse Franklin...and if not, my timekeeping genes will have an effect sooner or later."

Shelagh smiled into his chest. This felt so natural and comfortable, so right. Just standing in his arms while their daughter amused herself on the floor. After a moment, though, reality came back to her.

"Wait, what are you doing here? Not that I'm not pleased to see you, but aren't you supposed to be on your rounds?"

"As a matter of fact, I finished my rounds _early_! And upon my return to the surgery, I was greeted with this message from the Chief Medical Officer."

Handing her the paper, he grinned as the crease in her brow appeared, then straightened as her mouth broke into a smile when she'd finished reading it.

' _Congratulations on your marriage, Doctor Turner. The London Board of Health wishes you and Nurse Mannion all the happiness life has to offer. In lieu of a wedding present, please be advised that a locum will be taking over your patients from the time you receive this telegram until the end of next week. (Three days is not a suitable honeymoon, Turner.) With all our best wishes, enjoy yourselves.'_

"Oh, Patrick..."

"So you see..." He started to speak slowly as he folded the telegram and placed it back into his pocket. "I am effectively, completely, one hundred percent off-duty as of this afternoon. Therefore, I came over here to take my two best girls out for some lunch and a stroll...but seeing as you're still in last night's clothes, I'm thinking staying in may be a better option?"

"A stroll sounds lovely! Um, right." She looked down at her appearance. "Just give me a moment to change...and bathe...and make the room stop spinning."

Patrick sat her down in the armchair he'd been sitting in and knelt next to her. "I'll take Angela with me, we'll grab Tim and stop at the chippy to pick up some lunch while you get settled and then we can all eat here."

"You don't have to-"

"Besides, it's a known hangover cure...how's your head, Nurse Mannion? Pounding away?" He whispered as she leaned her forehead against his.

"Horrendously, actually." She gave him a smile and kissed him softly. "Thank you, Patrick. You're quite the perfect man, you know."

"Well I should hope so!" He replied, holding his hand out for Angela to take. "You're about to be chained to me for eternity come this time tomorrow!"


	30. Chapter 30

God Gave Me You 30

Shelagh rolled over to glance at her alarm clock for what had to be the twentieth time that evening.

4:37 am.

At least she'd gotten a few hours, she thought to herself as she turned onto her back and stared at the ceiling. The blackness of night was starting to wane from the sky, and through the window she could see fragments of dawn coming. Deciding that she wasn't going to get back to sleep, she slowly rose from her bed and grabbed her dressing gown, softly padding over to Angela's cot to make sure she was still asleep.

Her daughter had been so excited to spend the afternoon with Patrick and Timothy at Nonnatus that she'd overtired herself and the Turner men had to excuse themselves early that evening, just so that she could get Angela to settle down enough to fall asleep.

She smiled to herself as she thought about their goodbye, their last before the wedding. A wedding that was happening in less than 8 hours. Timothy and Angela were cleaning up the massive pile of toys they'd been entertaining themselves with while Patrick had taken Shelagh's hand and led her into the hallway, just out of sight.

"This time tomorrow, we won't have to say goodbye."

"No. We won't." She whispered back.

"I don't know how to tell you..." He paused, gazing at her.

"What?" She breathed, her heart pounding in her chest, suddenly nervous.

"How impossibly happy you make me. This feeling...my love for you. It's indescribable."

Shelagh thought for a moment on how to respond, but considering she felt the same way, she chose to act instead. Taking her hand out of his, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him gently down to her level and kissed him as deeply as she knew how. Trying to pour all her love into it, she knew he got the message as he responded to her.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He whispered, pulling away half heartedly.

"I'll be the one in the veil." She winked at him as he kissed her once more before they heard the steps of the children coming down the hall.

Quietly opening the door to her room, she slipped out and down the hall to the chapel where she could hear the sisters at Lauds. She hovered in the doorway, letting the psalms wash over her, filling her with peace. Sister Julienne caught her eye and motioned her inside to join them, smiling at her as she took a spot next to Sister Monica Joan, who reached for her hand immediately and didn't let go until prayers had concluded.

"Child, you should be in bed. Today will be quite the long and strenuous day for you. Not that we don't enjoy your voice raising with ours."

Shelagh smiled at her. "I tried, Sister. Couldn't stay asleep."

Sister Monica Joan smiled at her, placing her hand on Shelagh's cheek affectionately. "Your life truly begins today, my dear. May the Lord our God bless you and your family, always."

Shelagh was overcome with emotion at the sister's words. So often her advice and comments were from another realm, but to hear such lucid and heartfelt thoughts from one of her former sisters who had taught her so much, Shelagh couldn't stop her tears.

"Thank you, Sister Monica Joan." Shelagh covered the hand on her cheek with her own, squeezing it in thanks.

"Now...since the young one is not with you, and the other nurses are surely still asleep, let us make our way into the kitchen for a slice of cake to celebrate."

"Sister Monica Joan, I think you'll find there will be more than enough celebration today...and more than enough cake as well." Sister Julienne chimed in, having made her way over to the pair.

"I don't think I can handle anything more than a cup of tea this morning anyway, Sister." Shelagh responded, lowering her voice so that only Sister Monica Joan could hear. "But you can have my slice, it's in the blue tin above the stove." Shelagh had to stifle a laugh as the elderly nun made her way out of the chapel towards the kitchen with more vigor than her toddler daughter.

"Did you get any sleep at all, my dear?" Sister Julienne asked her as they made their way down the hall to the sitting room.

"A bit. Angela was so hyper the only way I could get her to calm down was by having her lie in bed with me, so we slept for a few hours before I put her into her cot. Little thing hasn't budged since. I pity you and Timothy tonight, she's going to be a right ball of energy."

It had been decided that both Turner children would be staying at Nonnatus while Patrick and Shelagh went on honeymoon. Granny Parker had offered, but after a tense discussion between Patrick and Trixie (who absolutely refused to let her goddaughter leave for a week), both of them relented.

"From now on, you're in charge of child care arrangements." Patrick had told her when he drove her home from clinic that afternoon. "Nurse Franklin is terrifying."

Shelagh had laughed at him then. "You're lucky it wasn't Sister Julienne...you might've been in tears."

"I'm sure we will manage just fine." Sister Julienne said as she handed her a cup of tea, her voice as low as a whisper. "What time do you have to start getting ready?"

"About an hour or so, I think. I'm basically just a puppet this morning, Sister. Trixie and Nurse Mount have drawn up a time schedule, from what I understand."

Nodding, the nun tried to suppress her smile. "That would be Nurse Mount, I gather. At least she's capable of keeping Nurse Frankin from going overboard."

No sooner did the words come out of her mouth than the woman in question appeared in the sitting room doorway.

"Shelagh, what on earth are you doing down here? You're supposed to be asleep, you need the full eight hours or you'll have bags under your eyes!"

After ten minutes of both Shelagh and Sister Julienne trying to appease her, Trixie relented and made her way back upstairs to start getting ready for the wedding preparations.

Four hours, two tantrums (neither of which were from Angela or the Bride) and one missing bouquet later and the bridal party was finally waiting in the vestibule of the church.

"You look beautiful, sweetheart. You go with Auntie Trix and make sure you listen to her and Aunt Cynthia, okay?" Shelagh bent down to her daughter's level as best she could in her wedding dress, straightening the flowers Trixie had placed in Angela's hair.

"Okay!" She started to walk towards them then stopped, running back to her mother. "Mummy?"

"Yes, Angel?"

"You look like a princess." Angela smiled at her mother, then ran off to her aunts and made her way down the aisle.

"Ready, my dear Shelagh?" Sister Julienne asked, coming up to her side with her bouquet and Bible.

Shelagh suddenly heard a burst of noise from the church and glanced down the aisle quickly, watching her daughter run towards her father, crashing into his legs unexpectedly. Patrick's laughter filled the church with everyone else's as he knelt down to give her a hug and kiss before she stood next to Trixie as she'd been told.

"Yes, Sister. I'm ready." She smiled at her, watching as the nun lowered her veil, making sure it hung straight.

"May the Lord bless you always, Shelagh." Sister Julienne whispered as she stepped back. Shelagh, barely able to control her tears, smiled back at her and nodded as Julienne made to walk to her seat.

"Walk with me, Sister?" Shelagh asked in a hurry. "You should be giving me away."

Sister Julienne clasped her hands and smiled down at her young charge.

"You belong to no one but yourself, Shelagh. And you know exactly where you're going."

Shelagh glanced at the altar to see Patrick and Timothy with their backs turned and Angela impatiently standing next to Trixie, picking at the beads on her dress.

"Your family is waiting for you, my dear." She leaned in, pressing her cheek to Shelagh's through her veil and made her way to her seat in the front pew just as the music began to play signaling her walk could begin.


	31. Chapter 31

God Gave Me You 31

"You look beautiful." Patrick whispered as she met him at the altar, taking her hand in his.

Shelagh smiled, but before she could reply the vicar began speaking. Drawing her gaze away, she squeezed his hand feeling him reciprocate immediately.

The ceremony, which Shelagh would later have no recollection of except for the look in her husband's eye and the feeling of their joined hands, went off without a hitch. Well, considering the maiden of honor was a toddler with a short attention span who ended up sitting on her godmothers lap halfway through the exchanging of rings, and the best man was a sometimes moody twelve year old who wouldn't stop twitching at his tie.

"I therefore proclaim that they are husband and wife." Reverend Hereward paused before speaking directly to Patrick. "You may now kiss the bride."

As they turned towards each other, their whispered conversation only audible to themselves, Patrick knew he'd never be happier than this moment.

He bent down to kiss her, passionately but not overly so, seeing as they were standing in front of all their friends and family. As a cheer erupted through the church, they began making their way up the aisle and out to the waiting car that would take them to their reception.

Toasts had been given, photographs taken and cake cut. Angela and her brother, both on a sugar high thanks to inadequate supervision and Sister Monica Joan, were playing a game of hide and seek around the community centre. Patrick had been stood in the corner, watching his wife deep in conversation with a handful of the nurses until a slow tune began playing from the record player.

"Excuse me, ladies. Hate to interrupt, but I've come to steal my bride away for a proper dance." He held out his hand, not even trying to hide his smile as Shelagh took it and he led her out to the makeshift dance floor.

"Happy?"

"Yes. So very, very much."

They danced in silence for a few moments more until Patrick noticed her gazing around the room, her lips pursed as if she didn't know how to voice her next thought.

"Is everything alright?"

She nodded before speaking softly. "The party is lovely, dearest, but..."

"What is it, Shelagh?"

"How long do we have to stay?"

Swallowing thickly, he pulled her closer as they danced.

"Just say the word, my love, and we'll go."

Shelagh looked down at their feet and blushed before meeting his eyes and beaming at him. She took her hand from his chest and placed it on his shoulder for leverage, standing on tiptoes to whisper in his ear.

"Take me home."

Patrick felt his chest constrict, and he clutched her harder against his body. It took all his self control to not give in to the overwhelming passion he felt for his wife in that moment.

"Right then..." he cleared his throat, trying to tamp down his emotions and get a hold of himself. "Let's find the children, and we can say our goodbyes."

The couple made their way around the room to thank their guests, their joined hands never parting. After trying to explain to Angela that ' _Mummy and Daddy would only be gone for a few days_ ', that she'd have much more fun with Sister Julienne and awkwardly trying to avoid eye contact with several of the nurses, they made their way out to Patrick's waiting car.

Since they were now able to have a longer honeymoon, their plans of staying in a West End hotel had been scratched for a trip out to the West Country the following morning. Their wedding night, however, would be spent in their home.

Pulling up to the flat, Patrick turned to Shelagh and kissed her palm the same way he had years before. Making his way around the car, he opened the passenger side and ushered her to the front door, his hands fumbling with the keys before finally getting the door open.

"Home at last, Mrs. Turner!"

Shelagh smiled at her husband as he gestured for her to go in. She began to take a step forward but was jolted as she felt hands wrap around her waist and lift her into the air.

"Oh! Patrick Turner, put me down this instant! You'll do your back in!"

"Such little faith in your husband, already? I'll have you know, my medical bag weighs more than you do!"

Giving up the pretense of being angry at him, she couldn't stop herself from laughing as he swung her around, using her foot to close the front door behind them, then gently placed her down on the floor, his hands never leaving her waist.

"Well then, what now Mrs. Turner?" He asked her cheekily as she grinned back at him.

"Well, I am quite tired...and we do have a long drive ahead of us tomorrow."

Patrick's face fell for a moment, thinking he'd come to the wrong conclusion of what was going to happen tonight. Shelagh, unable to keep a straight face any longer, burst into a giggle.

"Patrick...it's our wedding night. I'd quite like to turn in."

His shoulders relaxed as he let out the breath he'd been holding.

"Are you certain?" He asked, leaning closer to her lips.

"Completely." She bridged the gap between them, giving herself over to the feelings she no longer had to keep hidden inside.

He pulled away from her, breathless after several moments. "Give me just a minute. I'll be right back." He quickly went down the hall towards the bedrooms, emerging a moment later with his jacket stripped off and his tie loosened a bit. He held out his hand for her as he returned, ushering her back the way he came.

She opened the door to his bedroom, now theirs, and stood speechless at the sight in front of her. Candles flickered on the vanity and bedside tables with roses strewn across the bed. He came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning his head on her shoulder.

"Oh, Patrick." Shelagh breathed out, barely audible, voice half-choked with tears.

"There wasn't the chance for any of this...before." He stuttered over the words. "I wanted our first time to be romantic, for you to know how much I love you."

"I do know. It's as much as I love you. And I plan on making sure you know that every day for the rest of our lives."

She turned in his embrace and closed the door, locking them in, the intimacies of their marital bed shared only between themselves.


End file.
